X24 NEKO
by X24NEKO
Summary: I can't come up with a summery for this story. It's really good! It's got Wolvie and Sabretooth!
1. Chapter 1

X24

PART 1

CHAPTER 1

"My name is Veronica House. But everyone calls me 'Ron' or 'Ronnie'. I am

a mutant. A neko (a neko is part cat part person). From England. From a secrete world where mutants live. A peaceful world. Everyone gets along with one another. No crime. No rage or anger at anyone. No humans. That's right. No humans live in the world I lived in. We mutants don't get along with you Homo Sapiens. Why? Because some humans hate and fear us even though some of us try to help you humans. Humans try and kill us every chance they get. Mutant hatred is worse in England than in any part of the world. That's why we live in a world of our own. With no humans around at all. We live normal lives like you. We have schools, everyday jobs. You name it, we got it. But the only difference is that _we_ are _mutants_. Some mutants don't understand why humans don't like us. It is because we were all born different. Because we are not what you call 'normal'. But we are. We are just mutated people.

"But humans don't believe that. the human adults don't want us to go to school with their children. That's in the United States. In England human adults don't even want us mutants to look at their children. We wouldn't, of course, do anything to them. Teenaged mutants and humans somewhat get along. They both hate and like us. It's weird, actually. Very strange. Very, very, strange. Younger mutants and humans don't understand. Adult mutants and humans don't bother with one another. Every night three young adult mutants and three young adult humans sneak out and meet at Hyde Park. I'm one of those three young adult mutants. The other two mutants' names are Alfred and Bruce Walton. They're both twins. They are my foster brothers. The humans' names are Jonathan, William, and Charles Dawes. They are triplets. We are all the same age. How cool is that!? Our parents, of course, don't know about our meetings. And it's going to stay that way. Until we get caught. Which will never ever happen. Never.

"But what if the humans turn on me and the twins? Will that ever happen? No, that wouldn't happen. We are too good of friends. Tonight me, the twins, and triplets are going to sneak out and, as always, meet in Hyde Park."

Ron put down her pencil and reread what she wrote. She thought it was very good. It was for a play that she, the twins, and the triplets made up. They didn't really have a name for it yet (all of what she said is really true about the human world and mutant world). Ron was the writer and director, the Walton twins in charge of props, and the Dawes triplets in charge of where the props go. Ron couldn't wait to get started with rehearsing. Her brothers stood in her room. They were wearing T-shirts. Alfred's had a capital A and Bruce's had a capital B. It was the only way her parents and everyone else could tell them apart. Except for Ron. She could tell them apart without the shirts.

"Mum says--" Alfred started.

"--dinner's ready, Veronica," Bruce finished.

Ron got up and walked to her brothers. They were a year older than her. "Alright. Let's go."

They headed downstairs. Ron's brothers had teleportation powers. They both had brown hair, green eyes, they were 6' 3", and were twenty-one-years-old and Ron was twenty and 5' 6". The humans were nineteen. Even though they weren't teenagers they still met every night, although. Ron had a secrete. A secrete that she would never tell her foster parents or bothers. Ron knew Wolverine. Better known as Weapon X. She knew him all her life. Knew him since she was a baby.

Weapon X Program

25 years ago:

Ron's mother held her baby close to her. Her baby was going to be one in a

few days. Ron could talk well and loved running. Ron's mum looked through the window at Wolverine. He had come back unconscious and was laying on an examination table, wires covered his suited chest. His chest was covered with bullet holes that were healing. That's what the doctors were doing. Monitoring how fast his healing factor worked. Logan was coming to and the doctors in there dragged him over to what looked like an electric chair. But it was no electric chair. The head piece was used to erase Logan's memory of what they would do to him after his "missions". But they wouldn't erase the memory of Ron. Ron was like a daughter to Logan and because Ron's mother said not to. He'd care for her while Ron's mother was working. They strapped him to the chair. They worked quickly. By the time he realized what was going on, he had no memory of what just happened. They had him unstrapped as Ron's mother went into the lab.

"How are you feeling, Agent Logan?" Ron's mother asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened to me, Dr. House?" Logan asked.

"Another concussion." Dr. House lied. "It happened during your mission. Could you watch her?"

"Logan!" Ron reached out to him.

He put her on his shoulders and walked out of the lab. Ron was tall for being almost a year old. He set her down. As soon as he did, Ron took off in a run. She liked doing that. To Logan. To make him chase her.

"Ronnie, come back!"

He ran after her. She was a quick little thing. She also liked to hide from him too. She loved it. Thought it was funny. She looked behind a corner. She lost him. She turned around and Logan was right there.

"How do you find me?" Ron asked.

"Not that hard, Ronnie," Logan said. He followed her sent.

Logan had always called her "Ronnie". Dr. House always called her daughter "Veronica". Logan only called her "Veronica" when he had to go away or if something bad was happening or about something serious. Ron always responded to both. And still does. She loved Logan to death. He loved her like a daughter. She loved him like a father. Ron's father were not with them. Her mother wasn't doing to well. She was getting sick. It was getting late and Logan took Ron to her room. He set her on her bed. Logan sat on the bed and read her a bedtime story. Bedtime stories never helped her fall asleep. But when Logan sang a lullaby, Ron drifted off to sleep. Logan was a good singer. He got up and headed for the door. He looked back, turned off the light, closed the door behind him, and headed for his room.

Logan awakened in the middle of the night, a small voice saying his name. He looked to his right and saw Ron standing right beside his bed looking up at him. Logan asked, "What is it?"

"Mommy," she said. "Mommy won't wake up."

Logan got up and picked the girl up. "It's late, Veronica, she's tired."

Logan hoped that he was right. He arrived at Dr. House's room and went inside. He put Ron down and looked around. He found her on the floor on the other side of her bed. He knelt beside her. She was still breathing, but was unconscious. He picked her up and set her on her bed. He took Ron back to her room. He told her everything was fine and to go back asleep. She did so and Logan went back to Dr. House's room and found her still breathing. She had a certain illness and everyone hoped it would go away, but that may not happen. Dr. House had long brown hair, green eyes, was skinny, and tall. She was at least four inches taller than Logan. Logan thought that she was beautiful. So did the other men. Logan started to leave but stopped. Logan turned on the bedside lamp. She was a tint of yellow. Her liver was failing. He took her to the hospital wing.

Logan set her on an examination table. Another doctor came up beside him.

"Her liver is failing," Logan said. "I also found her on the floor beside her bed."

"I'll see what I can do," the doctor said.

Walton residence

London England

Today

Ron and her brothers finished dinner. Mrs. Walton had cooked it. She was a very good cook. Mr. Walton was a business man. Mr. and Mrs. Walton had found Ron when she was fifteen wandering the streets of the human world. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse T-shirt, shorts, hightop Converse, a Boston Redsox cap on backwards, and a backpack at the time. They knew she was a mutant because they just knew. Ron has stayed with the Waltons for five years so far. Only because they wouldn't let her leave. They said it was too dangerous for her to be out on her own. She stayed with them that long because she needed to keep track of where she had been so she wouldn't double back. She went all over the world looking for Logan.

Ron had a big world map on her wall. She had crossed out where she had been. She had been to Asia, Australia, Europe, Africa, South America, parts of North America, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. It was time for her to leave for the United States and smell him out. She had a belt buckle that belonged to Logan. She smelled his scent on it. The aroma on it was still strong. She took the belt buckle everywhere she went. It was just about the only thing Ron had left of him. She also had a photograph of Logan and her. It was taken 25 years ago when she was five. Before her powers. Before Logan's claws and skeleton. Before the time she would never see him again.

Ron planned to leave in a few days, but she didn't know how she would. She could run away in the night or she could tell the Waltons, but they wouldn't want her to leave. But what could they do? Ron wasn't a child anymore. She was grown up. She could do what ever she wanted. But she did live in their house. Under their rules. She would also have to tell the mutants. She'd tell the twins instead, but they'd want to go with her. It'd be fun to have them go. She'd want company on her journey. Ron went to her brothers' room and went inside. They were making a video on their computer. They were recording themselves spinning around in office chairs. They were having a fun time. They ended the video and were really dizzy. Once they were no longer dizzy they realized that their foster sister was standing in the door way.

"I got something to tell you two," she said, closing the door. "But you can't tell your parents."

"What is it?" they both asked

"I need your help finding a person. His name is Logan."

"Who is he?" Alfred asked.

"He's someone that was like a father to me until 15 years ago," Ron said. "He disappeared when I was five and I've been looking for him since I was 15. That's why I've stayed here. To look for him here in the U.K. But now I must move on to the United States to look for him. Will you accompany me in my search?"

"Sure we will!" Bruce said.

"When do we leave?" Alfred asked.

"In a few days," Ron said. "Be sure to pack some clothes. And get all your life savings from their hiding places. We will need money to get food and for laundromats."

"How will we tell Mom and Dad?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know," Ron said. "Leave a note I guess. But don't tell your parents."

"We won't," Alfred said. "But what about those humans that we meet?"

"We'll tell them tonight," Ron said. "Who knows? They might see us off to the airport."

Later that night Ron was working on a device while waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Walton to go to sleep. The device would hide her mutation. Her mutation was a neko. Her face was cat like. Her eyes were like a cat's. Her nose the same, teeth like a cat's, feet the same. She even had cat ears and tail. That's why she's called Neko (she doesn't get the name until later). That's just the side effects. She was born with a healing factor, too. The healing factor affected her age when she turned 17, so she still looks that age. Ron was trying to make the device work. One touch of a button and she would be the same, but her appearance would be human. She didn't know what she really looked like when she was five, so that she can make the device work. Another touch of the button and she would return to her normal look. The device was disguised as a watch. It was the perfect device for mutants to use in England because of the hatred. But she had lots of trouble making it work just right. There's was always some sort of glitch every time she fiddled with it. But the major problem was that the human disguised wore off pretty quickly. It would only last sixteen minutes instead of all the time. That would be pretty bad if she was out in the human world and it wore off with a whole bunch of Homo Sapiens around. She didn't really like humans. She hated that they hated mutants. She could take a human on any day, any place, any time. She wasn't afraid of them. Those Homo Sapiens. She did have a whip that she liked to use. It was one of her weapons. She would use it to defend the innocent. Even the the humans. Though she hated humans she would still defend them if the were in trouble. Of course, Ron would were a costume to hide her identity, so she wouldn't endanger the mutant world. The other mutants didn't know about her being a vigilante. That was a very good thing. She would be in very big trouble. So would her brothers. They helped her with the saving the day and all. The humans that were saved liked Neko. They would just call her Cat-lady. And the helpers. Her brothers are also called Jumpers. It's another word for teleporters. She had been a hero since she was fifteen.

Ron timed to see how long the device would do it's course. It only lasted two minutes this time. It wore off pretty quickly. She didn't have anytime to look at herself in the mirror to she what she looked like without the cat mutations. Mrs. Walton said that Ron needn't a device to hide her true self. That Ron should be happy with the way she is. But Ron tried to explain that it was going to be used for when she was in the human world. Mr. Walton took Mrs. Walton's side of the argument. And the twins took Ron's side. It was three against two. Mr. and Mrs. Walton were out numbered. They gave up and Ron started making her device. She didn't have a name for it. She kept on thinking of names, but none of the names sounded cool enough. And she didn't like them. She would need some help figuring out a name. And with fixing the device so that it would work when ever she wanted. But who could she get help from? Who knew things like what she was making? That she didn't know. But she did need to find help from someone. Her foster brothers and parents didn't know a thing about that kind of technology. Maybe someone in America did. She would have to find that person while she looked for Logan.

For now Ron would have to use her hiding her-cat-mutations thing. But that was kind of hard to do now. Because her shoes didn't really fit now because of them being cats' feet. Neither did some of her clothes because the mutation made her a little bit muscular and made her clothes tight. The only place to buy the kind of clothes that Ron would wear is in the Human world. She had some money saved up and she would have to go into the Human world tomorrow. Tonight Ron and the Walton twins will sneak out to meet up with their human friends, the Dawes triplets.

It was ten o'clock at night when Alfred and Bruce knocked four times on Ron's bedroom door. She opened it fully dressed, she let them in, and closed the door. They grabbed each others hands and Alfred teleported them onto a tree in Hyde Park. They waited twenty minutes and the Dawes triplets arrived at the tree. Bruce teleported them up onto the tree branch. It was a very big pine tree in the middle of the park. It was the perfect place to meet. The trunk of the tree was enormous. They had carved a hole into the trunk and made their secrete base. The pine also had branches so low that anyone passing by would not notice that anyone was there. But they do sometimes hangout on the branches and just talk. The triplets had red short hair, green eyes, freckles, and their shirts were the same as Alfred and Bruce's. But John's had J, Will had W, and Charlie had C. It was time for Ron to tell the triplets about her and her brothers leaving.

"John, Will, Charlie," Ron said. "There's something I need to tell you.

Ron told them what she and the twins were going to do.

"So, you are going to leave?" John asked. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "But I'm going to start my search in New York and I'm going to use my enhanced senses to find Logan."

"How?" Will asked.

"With this." Ron took a silver belt buckle from her bag. "I found it in his room when he disappeared. He's been in parts of the world as I looked for him. I'd be close to finding him, but then the scent would carry off to some other place."

"Why New York City?" Charlie asked.

"Because it's my favorite city," Ron answered. "He might be there or somewhere near there."

"Well," John said, "we'll see you when you get back. But I got this feeling me and my brothers were being followed when we left."

"Now you tell us?!" Alfred and Bruce said.

"It's probably--" Will started.

"No." Ron sniffed the air. "There's a scent. Someone else. no''-- she sniffed the air again--"two people. We're being followed. There."

Ron pointed to the front of the park. No one was there. From what the other five could see. Two people were there. Ron could smell them. Her heightened senses could smell and hear at very far distances. She growled. She knew they wouldn't be safe here tonight.

"We should go," Ron said, not taking her eyes from the front of the park. "We're not safe."

"Don't worry," Charlie said. "We'll be just fine."

"I have heightened senses," Ron said. "I can smell what brand deodorant you were wearing this time last year, so don't say we're gonna be just fine. We are in danger. Especially you humans. You will be in a load of trouble. We lot will be in a load of trouble. We will be in deep, deep trouble. We need to leave now."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," John said.

Ron growled at him. "Fine. Have it your way. Get in trouble. Get us caught."

"Are you certain, Ron?" Bruce asked.

"Very," Ron growled. "I said what I needed to say, humans, now It's time for us to go."

"I think you are right about those other scents," Will said. "You guys go. But hurry. It wouldn't be good if someone found you, Ron. Tell us everything that happens when you guys get back."

"I will try to write to you," Ron said. "I think that Logan may be at a place, but I doubt it. The place I think he may be at is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"I've heard of that place," Will said. "It's some sort of prep school."

"Right," Ron lied. _But it's not what you think._ "I will send letters. There will be a return address if I'm there at the school. See you!"

The mutants and humans left the park and headed in different directions. Tomorrow would be the day she and the twins would leave for the States. She lied because she couldn't risk telling the humans about Xavier's mutant school. Some of them may go to high school, but they also have to learn to harness their powers after. She wondered if Logan stumbled into the school at all. She wondered if he was even there. _Is he there? Did he already go there and leave? What am I gonna do when I get there? I'll just sneak into the school at night and go find him. It'll be easier to bring my brothers with me. And we won't be seen and won't be thought a treat. I've been studying the school and they have a tough security system, Ron thought._

They returned home and Ron told them to pack everything and that they were going to leave at three o'clock in the morning because her brothers wanted to go sight seeing first. Ron left a note on the fridge for Mr. and Mrs. Walton. Ron and her brothers would get a few hours sleep. They didn't have passports, but that wouldn't stop them from getting to the United States. Her brothers didn't need to see where they were going. they just thought of where they wanted to go and they'd teleport there. Of course they needed to see what the place looked like first. They had pictures of where they wanted to go. The statue of Liberty, Empire State building, Times Square, and the Museum of Natural History. Ron couldn't sleep at for the few hours she was supposed to. She had a lot on her mind. She sat on top the covers, still fully dressed, and looking at the belt buckle in her hand. She sniffed it making sure she knew his scent well. There wasn't anything special about it. It was just a plain, silver, oval belt buckle. She also looked at the picture of her and Logan together when she was five. It showed him holding her on his shoulders. She only remembered Logan and what happened to him. She doesn't remember anything else. She sighed and put the picture in her pocket along with the belt buckle. She didn't remember what happened to her when Logan left. She only remembered a lab, her appearance after that, and running away at the age of fifteen. But memories started coming back, but they didn't answer her questions. And she was angry. Maybe she could talk to the head master of the mutant school about it.

When three o'clock came, Ron was up and so were her brothers. They had their backpacks stuffed with clothes and had their money in their hands. Ron quickly counted the money, put it in a pouch, and put the pouch in her pocket. There was three hundred dollars total. They held hands and. . .

"Wait!" Ron went into her room and came back out. "Forgot my image thingy."

"Now are we ready?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"Wait!" Bruce ran back to his and Alfred's room and back. "Forgot my costume."

"Ready?" Alfred asked

"Yes," Bruce and Ron said.

They teleported and instead of going where they wanted Alfred accidently teleported them to a bar in the human world, filled with loads of humans. They had landed on a table. Right on some tough guys' game of cards. The music stopped and everyone looked in their direction.

"Hey, you three!"

They turned around and a police officer was walking up to them. Actually, three police officers walked up to them. The three kids jumped off the table and backed off.

"Uh-oh!" Bruce said.

"Nice going, Walton!" Ron said. "Now they are going to kill us! Especially me! Now teleport us out of here! Now!"

"I can't!" Alfred said. "It won't work!"

"Neither will mine!" Bruce said.

"Bloody perfect," Ron said.

As they backed off all the people in the bar were getting up and walking their way with guns in their hands. They were saying stuff like "Kill those mutant scum!" "Those muties will give us a disease!" "Kill them!". Ron stopped where she was and said, "Go my brothers! Hide! I'll catch up with you two!"

"Are you crazy?!" Bruce said. "They'll kill you!"

Ron's claws popped out with a _snikt! _"No they won't."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

CHAPTER 2

She growled as a tall, strong human man approached her. Her brothers were gone. The man had a large beer bottle. Ron had one claw on each hand. He ran at her swinging the bottle. She retracted her claws, grabbed him, and slammed him against a wall, her claw in her right hand emerged under the tall man's chin. Ron was only five inches shorter than him. She said, "Don't attack me or you will be dead, you worthless sack of meat!"

He nodded.

Ron released her grip and let the man go.

"That goes for the rest of you lot!" Ron's claw retracted and she left the bar.

Ron had turned around after walking two blocks to she if she was being followed. No one from the bar followed Ron. They're smart not to follow her or else they'd be dead in a heartbeat. Literally. Ron sniffed the air and followed her brothers' scent down the block. She found them in an alley. She ran over to them. She said, "What the hell happened back there?"  "I dunno," Alfred said. "My teleportation powers have gone bonkers! This has never happened before."

"Nor with me," Bruce said.

"With it work now?" Ron asked. "We can't stay here after what happened back in that bar."

"It might work," Alfred said.

"Well then try it--" she stopped. She sniffed the air. "The cops from the bar are following us. We need to leave now!"

"How far are they?" Bruce asked.

"That bar is only two blocks away," Ron said. "They could be here any minute."

"Alright," Bruce said, "grab my hands. I'll get us to New York."

They did what he said and the teleported just as the police went by. They made it to New York, but something went wrong. Bruce teleported them right in the sky and they were falling, screaming, and headed straight for the ground where cars were flooding the road. Bruce and Alfred's teleportation power were going bonkers again. They were high enough that the cars almost looked like toys. They were falling beside the Empire State building. Ron yelled to her brothers, "Grab onto me!"

The did as ordered and Ron released her claws and drove them into the building, trying to stop them from falling. They were going too fast. She put her heels against it and they were starting to slow down. People below watch in awe as they went down. She slowed to a stop, still up very high. She stopped right by a window. She kicked it, glass shattering everywhere. Her brothers climbed in. Their powers still didn't work. She was about to go inside when she felt very light headed and passed out. Her claws retracted and she fell. Her brothers weren't fast enough. They yelled, "RON!"

She fell the remainder feet and people looked up and gasped at the sight. All they could do was watch as the girl fell.

Weapon X Program

20 years ago:

Ron's mother had died two years ago from liver failure. Ron was now five. Logan was the only family she had. He had taken care of her, but that may not ever happen again. She had witness what the program did to Logan. Watched them infused Adamantium into his skeleton. Saw his newfound claws. Watched him get two Adamantium bullets to the fore head. Stryker walked away, not knowing what Ron had seen. Once Stryker was gone, Ron ran over to Logan. The holes in his forehead were healing and he got up. He said, "Where am I?"

"Logan?" Ron said.

"Who am I?"

"You're name is Logan and you are also known as Wolverine." Ron had read the dog tag and it said Wolverine.

He got up, but still looked very confused. But Ron knew what they did to him and what was wrong with him. Those bullets erased his memory somehow of who and what he is. He didn't die though. He just lost his memory. Lost his memory of Ron. She looked up at him and two doctors were coming their way. He ran. She just watched him disappear and she did the same. She ran to where Logan slept. There was the picture of him and her that was taken earlier that day on his night stand. There was also a belt buckle that was on the floor. She suddenly fell to the floor unconscious.

New York

6:00 am

Ron fell right onto a taxi cab. The roof dented inward all the way. She lie there motionless as people circled around the wrecked cab. Ron groaned as she climbed out of the wreck as her brothers ran out of the Empire State Building. The people gasped and backed off at the sight of this mutant making its way from the cab. They also did that because of her appearance. All the cuts were healing. She didn't break any bones because of her Adamantium skeleton. Her brothers checked if she was alright as a cop car stopped making its rounds. The cop shouted, "Hey, stop right there!"

"Run!" Ron shouted.

She and her brothers ran down the street followed by the cop car. They kept on running and the cop car had gotten back up. No way her brothers would go sight seeing now. They had to find somewhere to hide until that night. That might not work at all. She might have to get to Bayville sooner than she thought. First things first. She and her brothers had to ditch the police and fast. They ran five blocks and two more cop cars came along to help with the chase. This was getting ridiculous. But they didn't stop running. Suddenly, there were three people up the street. Magneto, Sabretooth, and Toad.

Magneto lifted his hand and threw the cars back with his metal controlling power. Ron saw what he did and ran back to help those people. There were two cops in each car. Ron ran to the third car, Alfred to the first, and Bruce to the second. The cars were a blaze and Ron used her Adamantium claws to slice the door open. The cops were stuck in their seats. She cut the seat belts off and pulled them out and ran five feet just as the car exploded, forcing them to the ground. Alfred and Bruce teleported the other cops to safety. Ron, Alfred, and Bruce looked at each other. And they saw a camera crew taping. They had taped the mutants the whole time.

Ron and her brothers took off leaving the camera crew, cops, and that strange man that had caused the mess.

"I think he was trying to save us from those cops," Alfred said.

"Well, he didn't do a good job about it," Ron said. "He almost killed those cops."

They stopped after running five blocks. Ron looked at her brothers and asked, "Can you get us to the Xavier Institute?"

"Yeah," Alfred said.

Ron put her jacket hood up. "Don't want any other humans to see me. Let's go."

They grabbed hands and teleported to the front gate of Xavier's school. It was 6:45 am when they got there. A beautiful Saturday morning. The gate was at least nine to ten feet tall. Ron jumped it and her brothers teleported. Her brothers started walking, but she put her hand up. Weapons started to pop up everywhere. She had expected this. She had studied the mansion and the weapons that were there. She looked to her brothers, the weapons, and to the school.

"Alfred, Bruce, teleport as many weapons as you can" Ron said. "I'll destroy as many as I can. On mark, attack. Now!"

They ran to the school, teleporting and destroying weapons as more popped up out of the ground. One after one Ron destroyed the weapons. She didn't use her Adamantium claws. She used her other claws. They had tripped the alarm and the X-Men were standing outside the mansion. Ron, Alfred, and Bruce stopped fifteen feet from the X-men. The weapons stopped firing. Her brothers stood beside her. All three still had their hoods up. Ron stepped forward and said, "We are not a threat. We come in peace."

"Who are you?" Scott Summers asked.

"We are just your everyday mutants," Ron answered. "I am just looking for a mutant I know. I thought he might be here."

"Who is it you are looking for?" Jean Grey asked.

"His name is. . .or was. . .um. . ." Ron said nervously. "Weapon X. Or Wolverine. Does anyone know where he is?"

"He's giving the younger students a training session," Jean said.   "Before we take you to him you tell us who you are," Scott said.

"My name is Veronica House," Ron said. "You can call me 'Ron'. My real name is X24. Now take me to Logan."

Scott nodded and he, Jean, and Storm led Ron and her brothers to the pool in the backyard. Logan was doing a rescue training session and Kurt, Nightcrawler, assisted him. The students had to swim and rescue the victims. As the students finished up the session, Kurt said, "Who is that?"

Logan sniffed the air, turned around and saw his team, two hooded boys, and a hooded girl that walked up to him. She was 5'6" and Logan was 5'3".

"Hello, Logan," Ron said. "It's me. It's Ronnie. Do you remember me?"

"Ronnie?" Logan asked.

Ron nodded and showed him her face.

"My God," Logan said, "Ronnie."

"Yeah," she said, putting her hood back over her face as they hugged.

Jean stepped up and extended her hand to Ron, "Let's go see Professor Xavier."

Ron just looked at her. She wasn't sure if the mutants in the U.S. were like the ones back home. She didn't even think about that until now. All she thought about was seeing Logan. Her brothers walked up to her. Alfred opened his mouth but closed it again. He and Bruce were just as unsure as Ron. The three of them looked to Logan. He looked at Ron. Logan said, "I'll go with you, Ronnie. It'll be all right."

Ron nodded. "Okay, Logan. I need help with the way I look, but. . ."

"I know you're scared and not sure," Logan said, "Ronnie, and that you just want to get the hell outta here, but Charles Xavier can help you. Trust me, he can help you."

Ron nodded.

"Training sessions for the day are delayed," Logan said to the students.

Jean, Scott, Storm, and Logan took Ron to Xavier's office. When they got to his office door, Ron backed off. Ron wasn't a child anymore, but she felt very scared. Logan went over to her. He said to the team, "I'll wait here with Ron."

Jean stayed with Logan and Ron while Scott and Storm told Xavier that there was a new mutant outside the room. Ron was a little taller than Jean, but she was still frightened. Not sure to trust any other mutant than Logan because they don't know what she has gone through as a kid and that they didn't know her.

"What is your name?" Ron asked Jean.

"Jean Grey," Jean said. "What is it you want to be called?"

"Ron, Ronnie, or Veronica," Ron said. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you gonna be all right?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah," Ron answered. "You two go sightseeing."

They nodded, took their hoods off, and teleported.

"That's their powers."

Professor Xavier appeared at the door and said, "Veronica, please come into my office.

She hesitated at first but went inside his office and sat down in front of his desk. He wheeled his wheelchair to the other side and faced Ron. She didn't remove her hood. She just looked at him and the X-Men. She was very nervous and she tried not to show it. But, of course, Xavier knew how she was feeling.

"My name is--"

"Charles Xavier," Ron said. "I know who you are and what you do, so spare me the lecture. I just need your help with my mutation."

"Which is?" Xavier asked.

Ron took her hood off. "This."

Xavier and the others saw her cat mutation. She had cat eyes, teeth. Ron looked at Logan, the team, and to Xavier. Xavier was just about to asked her how she received her mutation but said to the X-Men, "Could you excuse us?"

They started leaving Xavier's office. "Not you, Logan, you need to hear this," Xavier said. "How did you get this mutation?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ron said. "It's too painful to talk about it right now."

"When ever you want to talk about it I'll be here," Xavier said.

Weapon X Facility

15 years ago

Ron was curled up in a ball in a corner. She was frightened and was shaking. Ever since Logan had escaped and her mother died, the people there could do what ever they wanted with her. Experiment on her all they wanted because of her mutation. Ron had cat like abilities she got from her father. But the doctors including Colonel William Stryker, who created Weapon X. But now he will create a newer weapon using Ron. He wanted to make her indestructible like Wolverine. Only this time their weapon would not get away or so they hoped.

Ron's door slammed open, doctors came and took Ron away against her will. She screamed, not wanting to have nothing to do with them. But she didn't have any choice. They got her to the procedure room and strapped Ron to the table and put an oxygen tube in her nose and mouth. She knew what they were doing, so she stopped struggling. Stryker had put dog tags around her neck. Her name and her mutant name were on them. She was taking deep breathes to calm down and be ready for the procedure. A lot of the doctors didn't want to do this to a child. It was not right for a child to go through something like this. To go through the pain. She was lowered into the clear tub of water.

"We are once again going to bond Adamantium to a skeleton. To this new weapon's bones. Weapon 24. Start the drills."

The doctor did as ordered and the drills lowered into the water at full speed.

"Begin," Srtyker ordered.

The doctor flipped the switch and the drills drove into her bones releasing the liquid Adamantium. She screamed in pain and thrashed, but no one could hear her. She screamed Logan's name over and over. Her heartbeat rising to 200.

"Aren't you gonna sedate her with her thrashing like that?" a general asked.

"She's like Weapon X," Stryker answered. "She feels pain but sedating wouldn't work."

"Will she survive like Weapon X?"

"I don't know," Stryker said. "But she has a healing factor stronger than Wolverine's. Her mutant powers are stronger."

"Is Wolverine her father?"

"No."

Her heart beat went to 300. Then to 313. Then it started to slow. More and more. Then the ECG went flatline. The Adamantium was a total lost. the metal didn't work. Stryker knew she would survive because Wolverine survived the Adamantium bonding. Her heart started beating and she was unconscious. She was dead for only ten seconds.

"What know?" the general asked.

"We will erase her memory and train her," Stryker said. "Then we will try this again."

"Erase the memory of Wolverine?"

"No," Stryker answered. "He is the only family she has. She has the right to let him live on in her."

New York

Xavier's office

8:00 am

There was knocking on Xavier's door and Ron put her hood back up. Kurt appeared as his blue and fuzzy self. He looked at Ron then to Xavier.

"Sorry for interrupting, sir, but maybe I can help this new mutant," he said in a German accent. "Y'know, talk about. . .appearances."

"Yes, Kurt, that just might work," Xavier said. "Can you take. . ."

"Ron," Ron said.

"Ron to a guest room?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, sir," Kurt said.

"'Ron'. Is that short for Veronica?" Xavier asked.

"Yes," Ron answered.

"I'll be up to check on you later," Logan said.

Ron nodded and followed Kurt.

Ron looked at Kurt the whole time they went up stairs. He was just like her. He had an appearance that he was born with. He has blue hair, was blue, three fingers on each hand, and had a blue devil like tail. She wondered how he blended in with humans. Probably got help from Xavier. Ron's room was on the second floor. Ron looked around. Big, large bed, chair, bureau with a mirror. Nothing too fancy. Ron liked it. She took her backpack off and tossed it on the bed.

She turned to Kurt. "What's your name, Blue?"

"Kurt," he said as Ron took her hood off. "I'm also called Nightcrawler."

"I can see why." Ron smiled. "You look like something that crawls at night."

"What's your name?" Kurt asked

"Veronica," Ron answered. "You can call me Ron."

"It's not all bad by the way you look," Kurt said. "The professor helped out a lot when I first came here. I was nervous at first, but after a day or so I wasn't nervous anymore. Professor Xavier game me this image inducer. It makes me look normal."

Kurt showed her his human look. He looked just the same minus the tail, blue fur, three fingers, and the way his toes looked. Ron was amazed.

"I made one too," she said as Kurt changed back to his normal self. "But I can't seem to make it work right. It breaks every time."

"Maybe the professor can help you make your device work," Kurt said.

"Yeah, maybe your right, Blue, maybe he can help me."

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Kurt said. "Say, do you have a hero name?"

Ron shook her head. "On these dog tags they say my name and another name."

"What does the tag say?" Kurt said.

"X24," Ron said. "What could that mean?"

"I don't know," Kurt said.

"What kind of mutant are you?" Ron asked.

"I was born with this appearance and got my powers at puberty. I can teleport," Kurt said. "What about you?"

"I only know that I have catlike abilities, claws, an Adamantium skeleton, and that I have the appearance of a neko. They are cat people," Ron said. "That's all I can remember."

"Hey, how about that being your name?" Kurt suggested. "Neko!"

"Yeah! It's perfect!" Ron said.

They slapped high fives. They were going to be good friends.

"C'mon, Neko, it's breakfast!" Kurt said.

"Let's race, but no powers, Blue boy!" Ron.

Ron opened her door and they got into position. Three seconds later they were off running down the hall. They laughed as they shoved each other. Kurt teleported away. Ron saw way and tried to stop, but plowed into Logan. He was on his way to check on Ron. Logan was on top of Ron. She tried to get out from under him.

"Holy crap!" Ron said under him and finally getting up. "Your heavy! You almost crushed my skeleton!"

"That would be your own fault," Logan said. "Why were you running down the hall? You know better at your age."

"Oh, come off it, Logan!" Ron said. "I don't care! I haven't had any fun since I got here. And besides, I can do what ever the bloody hell I want when I want and come and go as I please. You can't tell me what to do."

"Actually, I can," Logan said. "It don't matter. I'm older than you are and I'm as close as a father that you're gonna get. You do as I order under this roof."

Ron laughed. "Let me tell ya something. I'm not the same little girl anymore. I can so do what ever. I'm my own boss. I'll see ya down stairs. Oh, and I was running because Kurt and I were having a race down to breakfast."

Logan was starting to get mad with her. But he let it go. He hadn't seen the kid for fifteen years. She wasn't the same little girl he knew. He went down stairs. Ron sat next to Kurt during their breakfast and laughed the whole time. Ron thought he was a nice kid. Then she thought about herself and Logan all those years ago. A little bit later Logan appeared and took some students for another rescue mission. Kurt teleported to where the had to go. They went to the edge of a cliff behind the school and saw Kurt down there. Scott was there with life rescue equipment.

"The session is to rescue the unconscious victim," Scott said.

Everyone waited around as Scott got down to Kurt.

"Ron, bring down the stretcher," Scott said through his headset.

"Your up, Ronnie," Logan said after pulling off her headphones.

Ron looked at him, smiled, then just stepped off the cliff, driving her Adamantium claws into the cliff stopping herself a few feet above Kurt. She jumped down and waited for the stretcher to come down. It finally came down and Ron put Kurt into the stretcher and strapped him in. She waved up to Logan and the stretcher started going up. But Ron wobbled a little holding onto the rope.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I don't. . .know. . ."

Ron felt extremely weird of a sudden and she started falling back but got her balance back. The basket starting swinging uncontrollably. The machine pulling it up wasn't working right. Ron undid the straps that held Kurt. Only he could get them to safety. She only had one strap to go when the basket twisted and slammed hard into the rock wall. Ron's head hit hard enough to throw her unconscious and she was sent her falling toward the deep ocean below. Scott shot the rocks out below and Ron fell into the water. Ron was sinking fast because of her skeleton. Logan jumped and dove down while Kurt teleported down there too. They looked for her in the water and Kurt saw her and swam to her. Small bubbles came from her mouth as he grabbed Ron's arm and swam to the surface. He wasn't a fast enough swimmer but Logan took Ron's other arm and helped the swim. They reached the surface and Kurt teleported them to the top of the cliff some feet away from everyone else.

Logan and Kurt were about to set her down when Ron started coughing up ocean water. They helped her stand up as everyone went over. She was still feeling uneasy and lost her balance and Kurt caught her. Logan saw Scott tell everyone to get back to the mansion and went over to where the three of them were. Logan told Kurt to take Ron inside to the hospital wing.

"C'mon, Ron, let's get you to the hospital wing," Kurt said.

Ron nodded and they teleported.

"What the hell made the machine act like that?" Scott asked.

"My guess is Magneto," Logan said, sniffing the air and walked away. "I gotta check on Ron and speak with Charles."

A little bit beyond the mansion Magneto and Sabretooth stood on a hill.

"That proof enough?" Magneto asked.

"Yes," Sabretooth answered.

Kurt and Ron teleported to an empty hospital room and she took off to the bathroom to throw up. Never before had she felt this way when she teleported with her brothers. What had changed? Ron came out of the bathroom and started walking out of the room. Kurt followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back out to that rescue session," she answered. "This time it's gonna be more fun."

"But--oh, I see what your getting at," Kurt said and he grabbed Ron's arm and they teleported back outside.

"Ron, I. . ." Logan looked around the room. He ran back to the rescue session.

Ron and Kurt grabbed the basket and pushed it off the cliff. It hung a good six feet below them. Ron climbed down the rope and Kurt followed. Ron stood looking out into the horizon. Kurt had joined her. They looked at each other and held on tight to the ropes and hands and made the basket move back and forth, but slowly. They laughed and made it move faster. Made it go faster and faster. Soon they were moving sideways very fast. They were whooping and laughing. It was probably a stupid thing to do, but they didn't really care at the time. Logan had gotten there and said, "Hey, knock it off!"

They didn't notice he was there and the basket slammed into the side of the cliff sending them off and toward the water. They got into a cannonball position, held there breath, and hit the water. They sank a few feet and swam back up to the surface. They grabbed hands and teleported back up the cliff.

They laughed and slapped high fives and had their backs to Logan.

"That was so totally wicked!" Ron said.

"Let's do that again!" Kurt said.

"Let's not," Logan said.

Kurt and Ron froze.

"Uh-oh," Kurt said.

"Busted," Ron said.

They turned and saw Logan standing there with an ugly look on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kurt asked.

"Long enough," Logan answered. "You are so grounded. I don't care if you're a child or not, Veronica, you are too. Now you come with me."

Ron and Kurt didn't argue. They followed Logan to Xavier's office. Logan only called Ron "Veronica" when he was serious or angry with her. They were in deep trouble. Ron was in deeper trouble. She came up with the idea. She got Kurt into trouble. She and Kurt looked at each other. He gave her a hopeful smile, but she didn't smile back. She would be in more trouble with Logan than the professor. They arrived at Xavier's office and he was waiting for them. He already knew what happened. And he was not happy. They sat down in the chairs in front of Xavier's desk and Logan stood beside him. Ron and Kurt looked at Xavier. But she couldn't work up the courage to look at Logan.

"What you did was irresponsible and dangerous," Xavier said. "You could have been hurt."

Ron spoke before Kurt got to. "We know, Charles, but we were not harmed at all. It was all my idea to do what we just did. And Kurt would have been able to teleport us to safety. But he didn't. That's okay. It was unexpected that the basket--"

"It doesn't matter," Xavier said, cutting her off. "What matters is your safety. So, you are confined to the Institute everyday after school for two weeks. And you are prohibited from using your powers and will have two training sessions a day with Logan."

"But--" Ron started.

"Yes, sir, we understand," Kurt said.

"That is your penalty, Kurt," Xavier said. "Now, Veronica, we will discuss yours."

"I'll wait for you outside," Kurt said.

Kurt closed the door behind him. Scott was there.

"Heard what happened," he said. "How'd it go?"

"Two weeks of coming here after school, no powers, and two Logan sessions."

"What about Ron?"

"Don't know yet," Kurt said. "She's in bigger trouble."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled. They could hear her through the wall. "That is not fair!"

Ron stormed out slamming the door hard enough that it made cracks in it.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I'll tell ya what happened!" Ron said. "Three weeks of nowhere, no powers, two sessions that are three hours long with Logan, and I have to assist him with the younger students!"

"Really?"

Ron nodded. "Starting my first session now."

"Now?!" Kurt said.

Ron nodded. "Maybe I'll see you later, Blue."

Logan came out of Xavier's office and Ron scowled at him. She waved good-bye to Kurt and Scott and followed Logan. Xavier came out of his office and watched Ron and Logan disappear down the hall.

"Did you have to be so hard on her, Professor X?" Scott asked.

"The only things I gave Veronica were the same as Kurt's," Xavier said. "No leaving the school, no powers, and two sessions. Logan added three hours to the sessions, added a week to the penalty, and assisting him."

"Isn't he being a little hard on her?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe," Xavier said. "He is the only family she has. There is nothing I can do about it."

"I thought she'd be happy to see Logan," Kurt said.

"So did I," Xavier said. "But I think she blames him for leaving her behind and she is both feeling happy and angry with Logan. I'm going to talk with him."

Xavier wheeled his wheelchair to the Danger Room. He saw that Logan watched Ron getting her butt whooped by a bunch of robots. He had put it on a very hard level. She tried different attacks, but the robots wold either block or dodge them and then attack her harder and harder. Ron was starting to pant.

"C'mon, kid, they're only robots," Logan said through the P.A.

"Then you get down here and fight!" Ron yelled. "Prove your claim that it's easy 'cause I've had enough getting my ass kicked by tin cans!"

"Aren't you going a little far with this?" Xavier asked. "Veronica is still just a kid."

"She can take it," Logan said. "She can take the assisting along with the three hour sessions."

Logan looked down at Ron's session. She was still not doing good. There was a Quicksilver robot. It zoomed around her and wouldn't sit still for her to attack. It was starting to make her very angry. There was a Magneto robot, and Sabretooth robot. The Magneto robot had the same power as the real Magneto. The Sabretooth robot had the same powers as the real Sabretooth minus the heightened senses. It had the claws, but they weren't retractible. The robot she had most trouble with was Quicksilver. She had had just about enough of this one. She let it come to her. With one slash of her cat claws, the robot fell to the floor in two pieces. She was now a little bit more relieved. Now she could finish of the other two robots. The Magneto robot lifted its arm and Ron was sent flying to the other side of the big metal room. She slammed into the wall and fell to the floor. There were certain places in the Danger Room to hide behind. She waited for him behind a big metal box thing. She released her claws and snuck up behind him. just as she was going to stab him, Sabretooth came up behind her and grabbed her, taking her by surprise.

It was a lot taller than her. She struggled then finally broke free of the robot's grip. She released her cat claws, retracted her metal ones, ran, jumped, and sliced the robot's head clean off. Magneto was still there. She ran at it before it got the chance to act and sliced its head off. She was panting and looked at the back of her hands. She tried to release the claws but they wouldn't come out. She looked up at the control room. It was time to go up against Logan. She hoped she wouldn't have to use her Adamantium claws because she didn't know what was happening.

Logan came down and walked to her. She hadn't looked at him since she and Kurt got in trouble. She was still mad at him. He was a few feet away from her. Her cat claws popped out she ran at him and he knocked her down on her butt. She got back up and attacked again and again. Logan either dodged her attacks or blocked them and gave them right back to her, but did it harder. Ron disappeared somewhere. Logan could smell her scent, but it was all over the place and he couldn't get a direct point on where she was. Ron snuck up behind him, claws retracted, and tapped his back. He turned and She punched him as hard as she could in the face, forcing him to stumble a little, blood pouring from his nose. Ron released her claws and sunk them deep into his chest. He screamed in pain but she didn't retract them. Logan stabbed her and she just smiled.

Ron head butted Logan. That made him back off a few feet. Ron jumped up and spin kicked him in the head. Logan staggered. This would go on for more than three hours. Ron lunged at him and pinned him to the ground, her cat claws to his chin. She could kill him somehow. She said, "I win."

"Now, let me up," Logan said

Ron didn't move.

"Ronnie, let me up."

She still didn't move.

"Ronnie," Logan growled.

"Fine." Ron retracted her claws and let him up. "Are we done yet?"

"No," Logan said.

Ron growled. "I finished off the robots and I fought you. What more is there?"

"Jet flying," Logan answered.

Ron smiled. "Jet flying, huh? I know all about flying jets."

"Really?"

Ron nodded. "Yup."

"You will be doing it with, Kurt," Logan said.

"Alright!" Ron jumped in the air. "I get to train with Blue!"

"Logan, Veronica, come to my office," Xavier said over the P.A. "I have something for you two."


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Chapter 3

Ron sat in a chair and Logan stood in Xavier's office. They both looked at him and Logan said, "What's this about, Charles?"

"I have seen Ron's powers in the Danger Room," he said, "and they looked similar to yours, Logan."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ron may have a Adamantium skeleton somehow," Xavier said looking at Ron.

"What?" Logan said confused. "How?"

"He's right, Logan," Ron said. "You know about my powers, but you don't know what happened after you abandoned me because you weren't there."

"What happened after I escaped?"

"It started 20 years ago. . ."

Ron had finished what she said. Xavier and Logan listened. But Logan was very furious with Stryker. Ron could see the anger in Logan's eyes and her ears drooped. Xavier didn't need physic powers to pick up on Logan's emotions. Ron didn't have that much to say because some of her lost memories. She had hoped that Xavier could also help her with some of the memories. She figured Xavier helped Logan a lot because he remembered Ron. He didn't 20 years ago.

"So, 'they' put Adamantium on your bones?" Xavier asked.

Ron nodded. "I'm the new weapon. Weapon 24 or X24."

"How could anyone put a child through that?" Logan said. "A child shouldn't go through that kind of pain! And he erased your memory!"

Logan was so angry that Stryker put Ron through that Adamantium procedure. No child should be put through anything like that. But he had put Ron through that.

"Not all of it, though," Ron said. "My memory."

"How much of it?"

"Well. . ."

"They could have erased it all and implanted fake memories to make you say and think that," Logan said.

"I don't know what they did," Ron said, "but I will never forget the pain they put me through to be their Weapon 24. And from the Adamantium I got these."

Her claws released with a _snikt!_

"You have claws?!" Logan said.

"Yes." Ron retracted them. "They. . ." Ron couldn't go on.

"They what?" Logan knelt beside her.

Ron was in tears. "They. . .they whipped me and starved me when I didn't do what. . .they wanted! They abused the living crap out of me!"

Ron was now on the floor hugging Logan, shaking from crying. Logan held her tight and just let her cry into his chest.

"Just let it out," he softly. "I ain't going nowhere. Cancel Kurt's sessions with me for the rest of the day will ya, Charles? There's more important things."

"Yes, Logan," Charles said. "It seems like the abuse to Ron was far worse than what happened to you."

"Yeah, especially since they did it to a child!" Logan growled. "That just ain't right!"

"Yes, since the child is a mutant," Xavier said.

"Logan. . ." she sob.

"Shhhh. . ." he said. "Every thing's gonna be alright. Ain't no one gonna hurt you no more. I'll make sure of that."

"Let's continue this tomorrow," Xavier said. "There's been enough excitement for today."

Logan nodded and helped Ron to her feet. He walked her to her room and went inside with her. Ron's eyes were red from crying and tears still flowed down her cheeks. She sat on her bed. Logan sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Ron laid her head on his chest, still shaking a little from crying. They hadn't seen each other in 20 years. She knew Logan wasn't her father. Did he know who her father was? And how was she related to him? She looked at Logan.

"I'm sorry," she said, "for everything. For swinging on the basket over the cliff and for telling you I can do what ever I want. I don't know why I said that."

"I know you are," Logan said. "And I'm sorry for being so hard on ya, kid. I'll cut back the hours of the sessions and make 'em only two hours long. I know you were only havin' fun, but--"

"I know," Ron said. "I won't be doing that again for a while. What do you do here?"

"I'm a teacher and member of the X-Men," Logan said. "And Charles has been helping me with my lost memories. I can remember as far back as when I got my Adamantium claws and skeleton."

"I remember the doctors talking about you back at that Weapon X program," Ron said. "They talked about your lifespan. The way they talked about it sounded as if you are three hundred and some years old. Going back to about the turn of the eighteenth century."

"I can't tell you if that's true or not," Logan said.

"I know, Logan," Ron said. "It's not your fault that you don't remember. It's your fault that you abandoned me when I was five."

"Ronnie, it wasn't my fault!" Logan said.

"Yes it was!" Ron got up. "If you were there than none of what they did to me would've happened! The abuse! The pain! The freaking Adamantium claws!"

She screamed while punching the wall making a deep hole in it. She didn't care. Now she was very angry. Logan walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't look at him at all. Just looked at his hand on her shoulder. She growled. Logan said, "I'm sorry, Ronnie--"

"I don't want you here!" Ron knocked his hand off. "I don't want to see your face!"

"Ronnie, just--"

"Get out," Ron growled.

"Ronnie--"

"Get out," Ron said, looking at him in the mirror. The bureau was right bedside her bed. She grabbed the vase that was on it. "Now."

"Ronnie, just hear me out," Logan said.

"GET OUT!" she threw the vase at him.

He caught it and put it down. Then he back off. Ron wanted him out in less then ten seconds. She went over to him, shoved him out, and slammed the door in his face. She went over to the window. There was a balcony outside the room. Ron opened the big window and stepped out onto the balcony. The wind blew her hair behind her. She sat on the bar of the balcony. She lowered her head and sighed. She was not happy with herself. Ron had just pushed the only person in the world that understood what she was going through away. Just pushed him away. Ron didn't know what to think right know. She didn't know what to do. She looked up at the sky. It was close to noon. She would go down stairs to the dinning room and just sit there. She left her room and headed to the stairs. As she past an opened room, Ron saw Logan in there sitting cross legged on the floor, his eyes closed, deep in meditation. She bit her lip wondering if she should go in and talk with him. She turned away.

"You comin' in or what, kid?" Logan said.

Ron turned back to him. "How'd you know it was me?"

Logan looked at her. "Your scent, kid."

"Oh, yeah. I'm so very sorry, Logan," Ron said, leaning on the frame of the doorway. "I don't know why I'm so angry. I don't wanna push you away. You're all I have left."

"What about your foster brothers?" Logan stood up.

Ron shook her head. "They're not family."

"You're angry 'cause you don't understand what's happened to you," Logan said. "Angry 'cause of pain and loneliness."

"Logan, I'm a loner," Ron said. "I didn't want to associate with no one 'cause I don't wanna get close to anyone, but those Walton people took me in. They didn't understand that I didn't want to be with them or anyone. I couldn't go nowhere when I was still a child. I'm might be a loner, but I want to be with you, Logan. I know why you call yourself a loner."

"Why?" Logan asked.

" 'Cause you don't wanna be associated with no one and you afraid to get close with anyone," Ron said. "But you are here at this school and part of a team."

"That don't mean I gotta get associated with the X-Men," Logan said.

"If not them then me," Ron said. "Don't be a loner with me and I won't to you, Logan. Like I said before. You're all I got left. And I'm all you got. We're like family, Logan, we should at least start acting like one."

Ron left and headed down stairs. Logan left his room and went to Xavier's office. He opened the door and Xavier said, "What is it, Logan?"

"I gotta tell you somethin', Charles, but Ron cannot know," Logan said. "Least not yet."

"What?" Xavier asked.

"I never told no one this," he said. "But Sabretooth is my brother."

"He is?" Xavier asked. "I didn't find that lost memory."

"I found it," Logan said, "and he's the kid's father."

"You're her..."

"Yeah," Logan said. "I'm her uncle."

"I didn't think Sabretooth ever married," Xavier said. "Let alone have a child."

"He didn't marry," Logan corrected. "But he did abandon Ron's mother."

"I knew you two had some relation," Xavier said. "You two act the same and have the same powers."

"Yeah and she's angry like I was," he said. "They did the same to her as they did to me. But she got it worse. A lot worse."

"Yes," Xavier said. "They even erased her memories. But why?"

"Because they turned her into a new weapon. X24 she said. That's why they put her through that procedure. Because she would survive it. Because they could do it. Because she's just like me and because she has Sabretooth's mutation. That made her stronger. So, they pushed harder and harder. Trained her nonstop to be their newest weapon."

"But why?" Xavier asked.

"That I can't answer, Charles, 'cause I don't know," Logan said. "Maybe we will find out later."

"Could this be the reason why Sabretooth is looking for you?" Xavier asked as Logan was leaving.

"I dunno. There are a lot of reasons," Logan said and left Xavier's office.

Logan found Ron in the backyard with Kurt. They were laughing away about something that Kurt had said about Logan. Ron looked over and saw Logan. She waved. He waved back. She went back to talking with Kurt. Kurt saw that Ron had her diary on the stand they were sitting by. He grabbed it and jumped off the chair.

"Hey, give it back, Elf!" Ron chased him.

Kurt flipped through the pages as she tried to snatch it back. She managed to do so and swapped her real diary with a fake one. She purposely tripped and dropped the diary. Kurt got it back. He looked at Scott as he came out. Kurt tossed it to him.

"What's this?" Scott asked.

"It's Ron's diary!" Kurt teleported beside him. "I think she wrote something about you!"

"Kurt! Scott!" She walked over to them. "Give me back my damn diary or you both are gonna end up in the freaking pool!"

Logan was leaning on the wall of the mansion, not caring enough to do something. Kurt had teleported behind her. Scott tossed it to Kurt. They tossed it back and forth. Ron looked at Kurt. She smiled at him and left. Kurt opened the diary and ink sprayed in his face. He yelped and fell into the pool, dropping the book. The note inside said:_ Nice try. Do better next time, Elf. _Ron walked over to Logan. She smiled at him and hugged him. She looked back at Kurt and saw his red ink stained face. She laughed as he left. She looked back at Logan. Logan caught a scent in the air. Sabretooth's scent. Ron had picked it up as well, but didn't know who it was.

Logan started running to get his motorcycle, but Ron grabbed his arm. "Logan, let me come with you! Please?"

"No."

"But I can help you!" Ron argued.

Logan thought for a moment. "I suppose this is your fight, too."

"Then let's go!"

They ran to the garage and Ron grabbed a helmet. "I'm driving."

"Maybe next time," Logan said, putting his hemet on.

Logan started it up and zoomed off, leaving a trail of dust in the air. Sabretooth was outside of town. Ron held on as Logan drove the motorcycle through traffic. She sniffed the air and caught Sabretooth's scent. She looked behind her and saw another motorcycle. It was Sabretooth.

"Logan," she said. "We've got company.  He looked back and saw Creed ride right up beside him. Ron looked at him. Really looked at him. She thought he looked familiar. Creed looked at Logan and Ron gasped. She never saw anyone look like he did. Besides herself. But just one look and she could tell he was very bad.

"We have business to settle here, runt," Sabretooth said.

"Ronnie, hold on," Logan said.

_**Logan**_ Xavier said in Logan's mind. _**What happened?**_

_**Sabretooth is what happened**_, Logan thought. _**He knows I'm in this town. just doesn't where I am staying.**_

_**He found you**_, Xavier thought.

_**Yeah.**_

Sabretooth zoomed in front of him, wanting Logan to follow him. Logan did just that. Sabretooth stopped suddenly, causing Logan to almost run right into him. Instead Logan lost control of his motorcycle and crashed into a car. The impact forced them off the bike. Ron lay there on the road for a moment, dazed. She took off her helmet and looked at Logan's motorcycle. She got up and went over to it to examine the bike. There were huge dents in it. The paint didn't scratch. The car had gotten worse, though. It was all smashed in its side from the bike impacting with it. She looked around. She didn't see Logan anywhere. Only Sabretooth. Sabretooth walked over to her. Ron didn't move an inch. She released her cat claws and growled at him. Sabretooth looked at her and laughed. Her claws weren't even an inch long at full length.

"Nice claws, kid," Sabretooth said. "But their small like that runt."

"Where is Logan?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere," Sabretooth said. "Are you his sidekick?"

"No," Ron said. "I'm not. I'm just someone who has been looking for him for a very long time. He's the only thing I got left."

"Didn't know he was taking care of some kid."

"He ain't," Ron said. "I haven't seen him in 20 years."

"I need to get him alone," Sabretooth said. "Which means that you are coming with me."

"Like picking on kids, Creed?" Logan said. "Big mistake."

Logan appeared behind Sabretooth. Sabretooth turned and Logan lunged at him, forcing Sabretooth to land on his back..

"Yeah, why?"

" 'Cause it really ticks me off!"

They started fighting. Ron tried to help, but was pushed out. She wondered what Logan meant by this being her battle, too. She needed answers. But this wasn't the time for a Q and A. Logan was in trouble.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She turned and saw Sabretooth had Logan in a nelson hold around his neck. Logan couldn't break free.

"Hey!" Ron jumped on Sabretooth, hitting him. "Let 'im go, furball!"

Sabretooth grabbed Ron by the back of her shirt shirt and threw her over his head. Ron landed hard on her back. Ron popped her Adamantium claws out and ran at Sabretooth. She jumped and stabbed her claws into his chest. Sabretooth fell back onto the road. She looked back at Logan. He got up.

"Look out!" he said.

Ron turned back to Sabretooth and his fist collided with her face, making a sickening crack. Ron was sent into the air and fell to the road face first. Ron got up and turned to Sabretooth. She just stood there as Sabretooth attacked Logan. A few minutes later the X-Men showed up and Sabretooth disappeared from sight. Ron was feeling uneasy. Logan ran to her as the X-Men saw her.

"I'm fine," she said. "I can't break my bones but that punch freaking hurt like hell."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but your bike sure ain't." She and Logan looked at the busted bike. "Don't worry, Logan, I can fix it," she said walking over to it. "Your fighting Sabretooth didn't work out too well."

"I know," Logan said. "What do you know about motorcycles?"

"I learned about them when I was trained by those Weapon X people," Ron said. "I learned almost everything. Hacking computers, flying jets, and a whole bunch of stuff. But that is all I remember. The training, the Adamantium claws, the abuse, and you. I think the X-Men want to talk with you. I'll take the motorcycle back and work on it. I know how to ride."

Logan nodded.

Ron started it up and zoomed off back to the mansion. Scott came up to Logan and asked, "What--"

"Sabretooth," Logan said and left Scott standing there with the team. When Logan got to the mansion, Xavier was waiting for him at the front door.

"Why did you take Veronica with you?" he asked.

"Because it's her battle, too," Logan said. "That's why."

"Are you going to continue the punishment you added?" Xavier said.

"No," Logan said. "But she's going to do the two weeks of no leavin' the school, no powers, and the sessions."

"Where is she now?"

"Fixin' my motorcycle."

"Since you are her uncle I'm going to tell you first," Xavier said.

"Tell me what?"

"I read some of Ron's mind and I found that she didn't attend any school, so I feel that Ron should go to high school with the other students."

"You're gonna give her an image inducer," Logan said.

"Yes," Xavier said. "So she can go to school. She needs to go."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Logan said.

"And because of her healing factor, Veronica looks like she's only seventeen," Xavier said.

"How are you gonna pull it off?" Logan asked. "She would be a junior in high school, but she's never been to one in her life."

"I will take care of it," Xavier said. "Right now I need to speak with Veronica."

Xavier wheeled his wheelchair over to Ron. She was under the X-Van with a box of tools and Kurt was there to hand them. He kept handing her the right tools.

"Wrench," Ron said.

"Wrench." Kurt handed it to her.

Ron had come out from under the van and wiped her hands off on a cloth. She had spots of grease on her. Kurt had put the tool box back for her. Ron looked over at Xavier.

"You were working on Logan's motorcycle?" he asked

"Yeah, I got the dents out," Ron said. "I saw something was leaking on the floor under the van, so I check and found it was leaking oil from somewhere under there."

"You know about cars then," Xavier said.

"Yeah, from the facility," Ron said, not too happy at the memory.

"They taught you a lot of things."

"Yeah, but I'm glad I did learn all those things," Ron said as Logan walked in. "If I didn't then I wouldn't know the stuff I do know. And that wouldn't be much fun. I know how to hack computer systems, fly jets, and driving vehicles."

"You can do all that?" Logan said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "What is it that you want?"

"I know that you are trying to build a image inducer," Xavier said, "but you keep failing."

"I am and it ain't not working too good, Charlie," Ron said. "I can't get it to work right. I keep on failing no matter how hard I try. It's made me angry and sad that it won't work. I've tried so hard to make it work. I just want to be normal. Look normal. I don't even know what I will look like with this mutation gone."

"I understand that you want to be normal. I can help you." Xavier handed Ron an image inducer that looked like a watch. "With this you will look normal. It's mostly for school."

"School?" Ron looked at him weirdly. "What school?"

"Bayville High School," Xavier said. "You need to go to school with the other students, so you can learn different things."

"How?" Ron asked. "I've never been to school in my life. My life is being the weapon that Canadian people made. I learned very advance stuff at a very young age. But still I haven't gone to any school at any age. How are we going to do this?"

"I will take care of it," Xavier said. "I will get a list of stuff you will need for your school as soon as I can get your classes. Which will be before tomorrow."

Ron had thought about what Xavier said while she and Kurt trained in the Danger Room with Logan. Ron had also thought that Logan was such an ass during the training. Actually, he was like that all the time. And Ron was starting to act the same. Not that she learned it. Just that her personality was the same as Logan and Sabretooth. She knew she was related to Logan somehow, but she didn't know how. She and Kurt were the same. Both wanted to be normal. Even though Kurt has an image inducer, he is his mutant self at the mansion. Ron didn't know whether she would use the inducer for only outside the Xavier's school or using it all the time.

Ron and Kurt had to go through an obstacle course that was quite challenging. They had to dodge all kinds of stuff. Spikes, mechanical arms, flying spinning discs with razor sharp points, and guns firing lasers. They made it though in one piece, but they had to do it again while being timed and having to rescue a mahican. Also, they had to fight the enemy and Scott and Jean were the enemy. They only had four minutes to rescue the "victim". Once one of them got the "victim" they had to stay with them. When Logan told them that, Ron and Kurt just stared at him.

"Are you insane?!" Ron said. "There's no why we're gonna finish in time!"

"Actually, Neko, we can."

"How?" She looked at Kurt.

He whispered something in her ear. Her ears perked up.

"Gotcha," Ron said.

The training began. Kurt teleported them to the end of the obstacle course. Kurt had planned this out very well. Scott fired red beams from his eyes and Ron blocked it with her Adamantium claws and threw the beams right back at Scott. He wasn't quick enough and got thrown into the wall hard. Jean used her telekinesis power and threw things at Ron. Ron sliced all the objects Jean had thrown at her. Ron picked up a object no average human could pick up and chucked it at Jean. Jean wasn't quick enough and got smacked by the object. She didn't get up. Ron didn't know where she got her strength from at all. She found Kurt at the starting line yelling at her to get over there. It was a long way over and She started running. She only had twenty seconds on the clock. She ran on all fours as the timer clicked from twenty to ten seconds. She was almost there and she jumped in the air and landed on the start line as the timer hit zero. Ron and Kurt jumped up and screamed with joy. Logan smiled. None of the other students ever passed this session. Ron and Kurt were the first.

Ron's brothers had returned and found a group of mutants huddled around Ron and Kurt. They had also wanted to go home and see their parents. They wanted to know if Ron would go with them or not. They already knew the answer and didn't bother asking. They walked up to Ron. Kurt noticed them first.

"Do you two have a limit of how far you can teleport?" Kurt asked. "Because my limit is two miles."

"No, kid, we don't," Alfred. asked.

"And all we have to do is think of a place we want to go," Bruce said. "But sometimes we forget the name of the place and we have to look at a picture."

"That is so cool," Kurt said.

"We're gonna head on home to see our folks," Bruce said. "But we'll come back and visit."

"This is where you belong, Ron. This is where you need to be," Alfred said. "We don't need to be here. You came to find Logan and you found him. And besides, Mum and Dad are worried sick about us, I'm sure."

"You two go on home," Ron said. "I'll write to you guys."

They hugged, said their goodbyes, and Bruce and Alfred teleported back home. She was going to miss them very much. And Alfred was right. This is where she belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was sunset and Ron headed to her room. She was tired and didn't eat any dinner. Ron crawled into bed and went to sleep. But she didn't have sweet dreams.

Weapon X Facility

10 Years ago

Ron was strapped to a chair. She just had her memories erased some more. She was unstrapped and fell to the floor. She didn't get up.

"Get up," the doctor said.

Ron didn't.

"Get up, I said," the doctor ordered.

Ron slowly got to her feet. She was a tough teenage girl, but she was feeling weak and crappy. She was wearing a tank top and leggings that went down right above her knees She looked at the doctor. He had a staff in his hands that sends off high volts of electricity when it touches a mutant. It has no effect on humans. She scowled at him. She started walking to The Adamantium procedure room. The last time they tried was when she was ten. Now she was fifteen and stronger than before. Her mutation evolved more a year ago. Neko. They had changed her mutant name once her mutation evolved more. She had cat eyes, teeth, and claws that came out of her nails. They're like Sabretooth, but a tiny bit smaller. She was also sort of muscular. She inherited the features from Sabretooth. Strength, reflexes, too. She had inherited the heightened senses and healing factor from Logan. Also the bone claws. She thought she was all mutant. The powers that she inherited from Logan and Sabretooth were each doubled in strength. Ron couldn't fight because of the staff. If she disobeyed in any way, the doctors or who ever she was with would electrocute her. Almost enough to knock her out.

Ron was forced onto the table. They strapped her in, and put the oxygen tube on her mouth and nose. She struggled as the table was lowered into the water. The drills came down. She would have to go through the pain again. As the drills sunk in and filled her bones with Adamantium, She screamed in pain. It was more worse than before. The pain far, far, worse.

Xavier Institute

2:00 am

Ron screamed at the top of her lungs. Her heart was beating very fast. The covers and pillows everywhere. She was panting. Sweat poured down her face. The X-Men burst in. Scott turned the light on and Logan ran over to Ron. She was staring into space. Students gathered outside her room. She looked at Logan. He knew what happened. Ron had a nightmare of her past. But it was about the Adamantium bonding procedure that scared her. Logan had nightmares like that. He knew what she was going through.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

Ron shook her head.

Xavier appeared at the door. "The rest of you can go to bed. Except Jean and Scott."

They went over to Ron.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Xavier asked.

"I don't really remember," Ron said.

"Relax and concentrate," Xavier said.

Xavier saw the dream. The memory. Saw everything that had happened in that procedure room. He took his hand off Ron's head and opened his eyes.

"What did you see?" Scott asked.

"The procedure that gave Veronica the skeleton and claws," Xavier said. "It was far worse than before."

"How?"

"I don't know," Xavier said. "But we should all get back to bed."

Everyone did as they were told. Logan stayed in Ron's room. He asked, "They did it a second time?"

"ten years ago," Ron said, calming down. "It was worse than before. I don't know how, but it was. The pain felt ten times worse. But the bonding was complete. It didn't work the first time. So they waited ten years."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "I don't remember. All I remember is the pain, you, the training, and the abuse. That's it."

"Charles can help some more in the morning," Logan said.

Ron nodded.

Ron awakened. It was seven o'clock am. She got out of bed, got dressed, and headed for Xavier's office to see if he could help her.

"I don't if I should tell her I'm her uncle and that Sabretooth is her father," Logan said to Xavier. "She's got too much goin' on right know with her memories and all."

"Yes," Xavier said. "Perhaps it would be best to wait."

"Fer how long?"

"That is up to, Logan."

He nodded and Ron went into Xavier's office.

"Charles," Ron said, "could you help me with my past? About who I was and stuff? Because I only remember Logan, the training, the abuse, and the Adamantium, but there are a lot of things I don't remember."

"I can help you, Veronica, but not right now," Charles said.

"I understand," Ron said. "Someone I knew always called me Veronica. I don't remember who. But that person was someone important."

Ron left and headed to the kitchen thinking about that person.

"I just hope that we can help her like you have with me," Logan said. "Hopefully, they don't come looking for her. She did get them off her back ten years ago, but something tells me that she's being targeted right know. They want their weapon back. They're gonna do everything to get her back to that facility."

"Yes," Xavier said. "And we are going to do everything we can so that doesn't happen."

"Really appreciate it, Charles," Logan said. "If they got her back then they would erase all her memories and they'd make sure that she couldn't escape again. As if it weren't bad enough already."

Ron got to the kitchen and no one was there. She wondered where they all were. She got some cereal and ate it. She then went back to her room. She was feeling more like a loner right now. She almost always been a loner. She closed the door and there was this blistering pain in her head. She held her head and let out a growl-like-yell. Her head was pounding. Not because of a headache. She lashed out, tearing everything down in her room, slicing holes in the door. The pain was unbearable. She fell down to her knees. There was knocking at the door. The pain suddenly went away.

It was Kurt knocking at the door. He stared at the sliced holes in the door. Ron opened the door.

"Uh, Logan wants us in the Danger Room," Kurt said, looking into Ron's room. "What happened?"

"Redecorating," Ron said. "Let's go."

Ron and Kurt got down there and there was nobody there. Then the room turned into a forest. Ron could hear something out there.

"Did you hear that?" Ron asked Kurt.

"Hear what?" He looked around.

"Something or someone is out there," Ron said. "Stay alert. We don't know what we're up against. A smart fighter never makes the first move when he doesn't know what he's fighting."

"I think I know." Kurt looked ahead.

"How--" She stopped. She caught a scent in the air. She turned her head.

They saw Logan ahead of them. Ron extended her cat claws and ran at Logan. She swung her claws at him. He blocked her attacks. She sucked at fighting when it came to fighting Logan. She was a cat like mutant. All the abilities of a cat and still she sucked at fighting Logan. Kurt tried his best too, but couldn't take Logan down. Ron was starting to get very angry. She told Kurt to teleport them to a tree that was far away from Logan. He did so and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "I suck at fighting. I learned it all during all those years ago. I don't know why I'm sucking at fighting. Teleport us outta here and to Xavier's office."

"But what about Logan?" Kurt asked. "He won't be very happy."

"There's more important things than training right now," Ron said. "Like, my past. I need to figure out why I can't remember how to fight. And don't worry, Kurt, I'm taking all the blame. You won't get into trouble. I'll make sure of it."

Kurt nodded and teleported them to Xavier's office. Before they went in Kurt asked, "Have you used that image inducer that the Professor gave you?"

"No," Ron said. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh, I kind of spied to see if you got one yet," Kurt asked.

"You could have just asked," Ron said.

"I know."

They knocked and entered to see Xavier setting books on his desk. Ron said, "Prof., I need your help. I can't remember something about my past that's really important!"

"Shouldn't you be in Logan's training session?" Xavier asked, mainly looking at Kurt.

"Charles please!" Ron said. "I had Kurt teleport me here! It was all my freaking idea to come here to get your help!"

Xavier looked at Ron. Now she was angry with herself for raging out like that.

"Sorry, Charles," Ron apologized. "I get that way when. . ."

"It's alright," Xavier said. "Now Kurt can you--"

"RON!" Logan burst through the door. "What the hell are you doing?! You're suppose to be in the Danger Room!"

"Screw off, Logan! I can do what ever the bloody hell I want! I ain't your freaking student or your daughter! And I sure as hell am not leaving with out some answers!"

"What answers?" Logan asked.

"I wanted help to remember my past," Ron said. "I suck at fighting so bad. I just wanted to get that memory back and hopefully remember how to fight."

Ron had calmed down but now felt sad and embarrassed that she lashed out like that in front of Xavier and Kurt. Her faced got red and she left, shouldering past Logan. Logan apologized to Xavier about how he acted. Xavier nodded and Logan let Kurt go. Logan went to find Ron. Ron didn't really need Xavier's help with her memories. She only thought she did. The truth was that she was starting to get her memories back. The more recent ones like her teenage years. She guessed she wanted Xavier's help so that she could remember her earlier life. But something inside her wouldn't let her do so. She had to figure out what to do. Kurt bamfed into Ron's room and found her sitting on her bed, deep in thought.

"Ron, is there something wrong?" Kurt walked over to her and sat on her bed. She loved hearing his German accent. "I've never really seen you act like you did earlier."

"You could say that, Blue," Ron said, looking at him. "I'm just so pissed off and confused about my past because I can't remember a freaking thing before I turned into a teenager. I can only remember what I did as a teenager. It makes me so damn mad that I can't remember! I can't remember when I got my powers! I can't remember what the hell happened to me! I can't remember if I had any fucking parents!"

And with that she chucked the battery powered stereo that she was holding at the wall at the far end of the room. It barley missed Logan's head as it crashed against the wall, falling to the floor, the music going dead as smoke and sparks came from it. Logan looked from the stereo in pieces to Ron who said quietly, "Oops."

"You threw that in anger," Logan said. "You can't remember anything. You also don't like to follow orders. I can understand that. I don't like to follow orders either. But you can't just pop outta training sessions and classes when you feel like it. Also try to keep your anger to a minimum when you're here and at school. I understand what your going through with pain and anger and confusion. Hell, I'm probably the only one who understands."

"How long have you been standing there?" Ron asked as Logan walked up to her.

"Soon as Elf there teleported here," Logan said.

"Didn't notice you came in," Ron said.

"Look, kid, don't worry about it," Logan said. "Things'll go better tomorrow."

Ron nodded and Logan left. She grabbed her image inducer and put it on her wrist. She looked at the button that would change her appearance. She looked at Kurt and he said, "I stay to see what you look like."

She nodded and pressed the button.

"Well?"

"Amazing!"

Ron ran, almost falling off her bed to get to the mirror. She looked in it and gasp and stared. She looked normal. Almost normal. She still had Logan's blueish hair with a mix of dirty blonde, but it was as long as Sabretooth's and was straight like his (weird, eh?). She had one ice blue eye and one red eye (it can happen. Even to humans). The blue was Logan's and the red was Sabretooth's. She looked more like Sabretooth than Logan (but there is one thing that she does have of her mother, but you have to wait to find out later on). She acted like Logan but more like her father and her tallness was average. Ron was surprised by the way she looked. She screamed. The X-Men ran to her room. They found Ron jumping up and down with joy. With the image inducer's help, Ron didn't have the catlike nose, ears, or even the tail. She was so happy she didn't look like a cat. Too much like a cat. she still had some of the features because of her father, but not too much.

"WHOOOOHOOOO!" Ron yelled. "NO TAIL NO EARS! NO NOTHING!"

"Well, someone really likes the image inducer I gave her," Xavier said.

"Hell, yeah!" Ron said. "I don't like it, I love it! It's one best things that's ever happened to me."

"Nice seeing you without a tail, kid," Logan said.

"Thank you," Ron turned to him.

The rest of the X-Men gasped. Logan stared at her, taking a step back. They all looked from Ron to Logan and back. They couldn't believe how much she looked like him. She even had his hair mixed in with that dark blonde hair. But what really caught their attention was her two different color eyes. Her right eye blue and the other red. No one noticed the color of her eyes. How she looked surprised Logan. He didn't realize how much resemblance there was between him and his brother in Ron. _She looks so much like him_, Logan thought, _But she does have me in there, too._ Ron was also surprised how much she looked like Logan. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Looked at her blue-blonde hair, different color eyes, and the way her face looked. She thought she looked like that man she and Logan encountered. So did the rest of the X-Men. She did look a lot like Sabretooth with her catlike mutation, but she wondered why.

Xavier told the others to leave and they did as ordered. Logan, of course, stayed anyway. Ron said, "God, I never knew I looked this much like you."

"I never really noticed your two different color eyes," Logan said, crossing his arms. "But that was before you got your image inducer there."

"Yeah," Ron said. "I think we are related somehow, but I don't know how."

"Me neither," Logan lied. Wasn't ready to tell Ron that she was her uncle.

Ron woke up in a sweat. _Same dream,_ Ron thought. She looked at her clock. It was 6:00 am. She laid back down still tired. Kurt bamfed into Ron's room. They didn't have to get to school for a while, but Kurt wanted to make sure that Ron would go to school on time.

"C'mon, Ron, get up!" Kurt said to Ron.

"It's only 6:00 am!" Ron pulled the covers over her head, not wanting to get up.

"Early bird gets the worm!" He pulled the covers off of her. "That means getting breakfast before it's all gone! C'mon before all the good fruit's gone!"

"Alright," Ron growled.

"I'll be waiting outside then I can 'port us to the kitchen."

It only took Ron five minutes to get dressed. She put on a Rolling Stones T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and Converse shoes with the British flag on them, and she turned her image inducer on. She went to where Kurt was waiting for her and they teleported outside the kitchen. She shushed Kurt to be quiet. Logan was in there reading a newspaper and sipping coffee with his back turned to the doorway. Ron snuck up behind him like a cat staking its prey. She was right behind him, took a deep breath, was about to scream into his ear while his guard was down. . .

"Don't even think about it, Ronnie," Logan said.

Ron let out the big breath that turned into a sigh. Kurt came in as Ron sat across from Logan and Kurt took a seat beside Ron. Ron shrugged at Kurt, not happy that her plan didn't work.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ron asked.

"I know your sent when I smell it and I heard you outside the kitchen," Logan said. "What were you tryin' to do?"

"Nothin'." Ron went over to the fridge and grabbed some fruit for herself and Kurt . "Just trying to scare the crap outta you, that's all."

"Ronnie, you gotta keep your temper at a minimum today." Logan looked at her. "Just don't pay any attention to anyone that says stuff."

"But what if they piss me off?" Ron asked. "I do get pissed off easily."

"I know," Logan said remembering what happened in Xavier's office. "Just ignore them. You got the same classes as Kurt, so he'll make sure you don't."

"What?!" Kurt nearly dropped his orange. "Why me?"

" 'Cause you got the same classes as Ronnie does," Logan said, "and 'cause your really the only friend she has right now."

"You're right," Kurt said as he turned his image inducer on.

Ron, Kurt, and Logan talked for the remanning time they had left. Logan mostly only listened. They kitchen filled with all the students and it got very loud. Ron and Kurt left and headed for the garage. She had asked Logan if she could take his motorcycle. She didn't wait for an answer and left for the garage. Ron grabbed a helmet and said, "Wanna ride to school, Kurt?"

"Sure." He grabbed a helmet. "Won't Logan get mad at you?"

"Nah," Ron said. "He'll be a little bit mad, but he'll get over it."

Soon they were off. Ron went fast. Really fast. She zoomed past cars. She was coming up to Scott's car and slowed down some but was still going fast. She went by him saying, "Hi, Scott! Bye, Scott!"

Soon they arrived at the school. Ron parked the bike right in front of the entrance. Ron killed the engine as Kurt got off. Ron got off and took her helmet off as people stare at this girl. This girl that looks a little bit like a cat and the way her eyes and hair looked. Ron saw them and said, "What the bloody hell are you lot lookin' at? Get moving or I'll make you move!"

"How's that?" a football player asked. "What's a girl like you gonna do? Scratch me?"

He and his friends laughed and went inside.

Ron's knuckles turned white as she clenched them. She started toward that boy when Kurt grabbed her arm.

"Remember what Logan said." Kurt and her walked up the stairs to the school. "Don't loose your cool."

"Yeah, I'll try," Ron said as they went to their first class. "It won't be easy."

"Before they entered the class Kurt asked, "I know you look seventeen like me by your healing factor, but how old are you really?"

"25," Ron said.

They entered the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly for Ron. Except for at lunch. There was an itty bitty little problem. Ron had been keeping her cool pretty well that day so far. Kurt had kept telling her to do so. She felt he was really her only friend. Besides Logan that is. She was a loner, but wasn't really when she lived with the Waltons. She hated humans. Really hated them. She had learned to like only three back in England because they were the only ones in London that liked mutants. But here was sort of different and sort of wasn't. It didn't matter how different America and England were. Ron didn't want to associate with any of the humans nor mutants. Except for Logan, Kurt, and Xavier. At lunch Kurt and Ron sat at a table in the middle of the lunch room. Scott had joined them. Ron just picked at the food, wondering if it would crawl off her tray.

"How's your day so far?" Scott asked.

"Alright," Ron said. "Been hard."

"Yeah," Scott said. "But we'll all be here if you need us."

"That might start today, Summers." Ron looked over to her right.

That same football player and his football player friends from earlier walked past their table with a boy that looked a little like a toad and took him outside. Ron sensed that toad like kid was in trouble. She could smell fear from him. Ron scowled at the football player. You didn't need to see Scott's eyes to see that he didn't like the kid either. Ron got up from the table and followed the football players. Kurt followed her and so did Scott. They knew she was going to do something. She didn't care if the kid was human or not. She didn't like kids getting picked on. In fact it really ticks her off. She followed the football players to the side of the school. She peeked from a tree and saw those morons pushing the boy around. The poor kid was helpless. Ron growled. She was about to get over there, but a strong arm grabbed her arm. It was Scott.

"I don't like kids being picked on." She glared at the football players .

"It's probably not a good idea," Scott warned.

"Do you think you can talk to them without loosing your cool?" Kurt asked.

"Doubt it." Ron walked over to the football players. "What are you guys doin' to that kid?"

"What's it matter to you, skunk-head?" asked the boy who seemed to be the leader.

"I don't like people picking on people." Ron was in front of the football player. He was only an inch taller but was two times her size. "Let the boy go and there won't be any trouble."

"What are you gonna do about it, freak?"

Ron's face turned to blistering rage. She hated people calling her freak more than anything. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, frea--AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The football player's nose bleeding bad from the punch. Ron punched him again, giving him a black and blue eye. Scott and Kurt ran up and grabbed Ron's arms before she did anymore damage. The toad like kid was gone. Ron struggled to break free as the football player yelled, "The principal will hear of this!"

Scott and Kurt let Ron go once the football players were gone. She was still extremely mad. Kurt and Scott weren't at all impressed.

"Now you've done it, Ron," Kurt said. "You are so dead."

"The Prof. will not be impressed at all," Scott said.

"Neither will Logan," Ron sighed. "I'm sorry. I just let my anger get the better of me. I like some things, but bullying ain't one of them. I am so dead meat once Logan hears this. He's gonna be so mad--no--beyond mad."

"We're here for you if you need us," Kurt said.

"Thanks," Ron said. "But I don't think it's going to help, Blue. Even though he did start it first, I was the one who punch him. He started by calling me names. I should have just ignored him, but I don't like kids being bullied on. That kid was helpless."

"Miss House." The principal was right behind Ron. "Could you come to my office?"

Ron nodded and followed.

"Good luck," Kurt said. "She is so dead."

Logan walked into Xavier's office. Xavier turned to him and said, "It's Veronica."

"What'd she do?" Logan crossed his arms. "How much trouble is she in?"

"We won't know until we get to the school," Xavier said, "but she did beat up a boy. Mystique wants to talk with us. Mainly me."

Logan nodded and they left for the school. Once there and inside they saw Ron and the football player sitting on a bench outside the principal office. Ron glared at the football player. Logan could tell that the boy was somewhat afraid of Ron. Blood stains covered his upper lip and had one big black eye. Ron saw Xavier and Logan approach her and she gulped._ I'm so gonna get it,_ she thought. She looked up at them. Neither of them happy. Scott and Kurt saw Xavier and Logan and ran up to them as the football player went inside Mystique's office.

"It wasn't her fault, Professor!" Scott said.

"Yeah, the football player started it first!" Kurt said.

"I told you it wouldn't help," Ron said.

The football player left and Xavier went inside. It wouldn't help if Logan went inside. Logan looked at his niece and sighed.

"Kid, why'd you have to do that?"

"Why?" Ron stood up. "I'll tell you why. First, he was beating on a kid that was completely helpless and I don't like seeing kids being bullied. Second, he called me a freak and I gave it back to him with a broken nose and a black eye."

"I know it's hard, but you gotta--"

"Keep my temper under control," Ron interrupted. "I know, I know, but when people call me a freak, that really ticks me off. Face it, I shouldn't go to school 'cause I'll just get angry at everything and seriously hurt someone really badly."

"You can, Ron. You just gotta keep your cool," Logan said.

"Easy for you to say," Ron said. "You've been doing it longer than I have."

Xavier came out and pulled up beside Logan. Ron just looked at him.

"You will get a detention," Xavier said. "But not from the principal. You will also leave with us to the Institute. We will discuss this when we get back."

"Looks like you don't have a ride home, Blue," Ron said.

"That's okay," he said. "I know a way."

Ron nodded and followed Xavier and Logan outside. The car was in front of Logan's bike. She watched them get in the car as she got onto the bike. Logan, of course, was driving. She put the helmet on and started the engine. She rode right behind Logan and Xavier. She was in big trouble because she lost her cool. And to make it worse, she broke a kid's nose and gave him a black eye. She took her anger out on him. Ron smelled a scent in the air. Her eyes widened and she heard another motorcycle behind her. She looked in the left hand mirror and saw Sabretooth's bike in it. But then it vanished. She blink and shook her head. She was just seeing things. But how could she when she smelled Sabretooth's scent?

They arrived at the Institute and Ron parked the motorcycle in the garage. She took off her helmet, hung it up, and followed Xavier and Logan into the mansion. Once inside his office, Xavier turned to Ron.

"Veronica, Logan and I are disappointed in you," Xavier said.

"I know," Ron said. "I'm sorry. It's just that. . .it's hard for me right now because of all the humans pissing me off."

"Like getting angry with that boy?"

"He deserved what he got for pushing that kid around," Ron said. "That's a reason why I gave him a black eye. He called me freak, so I punched him in the nose. I don't like seeing people bullying other people. I just lost my cool is all. It won't happen again."

"Let's hope not," Xavier said. "Logan, is there anything you want to add?"

"Just don't do it again," Logan said.

He wasn't too happy with the situation. He wanted her to control her anger, but that was a little hard for Logan to do himself. Still, Ron had to learn. She reminded Logan of himself every time he looked at her. He could see himself in her and could also see Sabretooth in there too. But not her mother. He didn't see Ron's mother in there at all. _It's sad that she don't have her mother in her at all_, Logan thought, _Maybe she does. Some where._ Xavier saw Logan in deep thought.

_**What are you thinking?**_ Xavier asked telepathically.

_**If Ron is truly a mutant,**_ Logan said. _**I can't remember if her mother was human or not. She died when the kid was three.**_

_**I suppose it could be possible,**_ Xavier said. I_**t could explain her appearance of being part cat. She did get a few things from you and her father.**_

_**Yeah, but mostly from Sabretooth,**_ Logan said. _**I just can't remember.**_

_**We'll figure it out,**_ Xavier said.

Logan nodded and Ron looked at him then looked to the floor. Her anger got the best of her when people called her a freak. Now she was wondering if they were right.

"Is everything okay?" Xavier asked.

"No," Ron said. "That boy is right. I am a freak."

"You ain't a freak, kid," Logan said. "You are just a person that was born different."

"I was born different, but I'm still a freak!" Ron said. "Why did I have to be born a neko!? Why part person part animal!?"

"Because you just were," Xavier said. "There's nothing wrong with being a mutant. It's who we are."

Ron was about to argue, but closed her mouth. The Professor was right. Ron was still unsure, but let it go. There were other things to worry about.

"Am I in trouble still?" Ron asked Xavier.

"You are not really a student here," Xavier said, "so it's up to Logan."

Ron looked at Logan.

"Just go to your room, Ronnie," Logan said.

She did as ordered and left.

"I don't know what to do, Charles," Logan said. "I don't really blame her for what she did. But she did loose control of her anger."

"She acts just like you, Logan," Xavier said. "I'm not sure if there is anything I can do."

"I just want to help her with her past, but I think it's gonna hurt me more than her when she finds out about Sabretooth," Logan said.

Ron walked into her room and jumped over the balcony. She landed on her feet and ran out the front gate. She just wanted to be away from the Institute for a while. She didn't care that she was breaking the rules. Ron founded a clearing in a forest near the school. She just stood there smelling the air. There were five different scents that had been there for a long time. She recognized Logan's scent, but she picked up on one of those other scents that was really strong.

"Hello, Veronica."

She whipped her head around and found that catlike man along with another man that floated in the air, wearing a red and purple costume. And a helmet covered his head. There was also another mutant. Her hair was red, her skin was blue, and she had yellow eyes.

"You are right, Mystique," the helmet guy said. "She is the spitting image of Sabretooth and she has Logan in her, too. What do you think, Sabretooth?"

Sabretooth nodded.

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"I am Magneto," the helmet guy said. "I can control metal. This woman is called Mystique. She is a shape shifter. This man is called Sabretooth. You can see why."

"Yeah, I can," Ron said. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Magneto said.

"Then why are you here?" Ron extended her Adamantium claws.

Sabretooth growled at the sight of the claws.

"So, you have claws," Magneto said. "Does the rest of your skeleton have that wonderful metal?"

"Yes," Ron said.

"You are the new weapon," Magneto said. "X24."

"How'd you know?"

"I have connections," Magneto said, referring to Sabretooth. "I am very sorry for what they did to you, my dear. The pain. The loneliness. The abuse. I can help you with your powers and memories."

"But what about Charles and Logan?" Ron asked. "They're helping me."

"But I can actually take you to the place, so that you can regain your earlier memories."

"But Charles. . ."

"Charles is weak," Magneto said. "He is holding you back on your memories. Let me help you."

"I don't know," Ron said. "I'm not sure if Logan would approve. But I'm not a child anymore. I make my own rules. I'm my own boss."

"Exactly," Magneto said. "I am not forcing you into this. You think about it."

Ron thought for a long thirty minutes. Then she nodded, but then shook her head. "Could you give a couple days to really think?"

"Of course," Magneto said. "You have until Wednesday then give me your answer that night."

Ron nodded and left the clearing. Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth stood there for a few moments.

"She will join us," Sabretooth said. "I look familiar to her. She knows me and I know her because she is my daughter. But she doesn't know it."

Ron got to the gate and swore. She couldn't get back in. If she jumped the wall she would probably trigger the alarm and she didn't want Logan and the Professor to know that she snuck out. School has just gotten out and Kurt bamfed right beside her.

"I'm glad you teleported right to this spot," Ron said. "I've been trying to figure out how to get over there without being detected."

"You snuck out didn't you?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I needed to get away for a few minutes," Ron said. "Could you teleport me to my room?"

"Sure!"

Ron grabbed his hand and was 'ported to her room. Kurt waved goodbye and Ron walked into her room. She collapsed on her bed thinking about what Magneto said. She wasn't planning on telling Logan or Xavier. Ron thought she would go with Magneto. He could help her. She was getting nowhere at all since she got to the school. She had only been there since Saturday. Magneto said he could take her to the place where it happened. She didn't remember a thing about the place. Ron heard her door opened and looked to see who it was. Logan was standing in the doorway. Ron just looked at him and remembered what she did earlier. She had made up her mind and decided to join Magneto. She wondered how to contact him. Then she realized that Mystique had the same scent as the school principal. She got an idea. Logan came into Ron's room.

"Hi, Logan," Ron said, not mentioning that she had met Sabretooth, Magneto, and Mystique. "What do you want?"

"I just came to check on you," Logan said. "Again."

Ron gulped. "Again?"

"Yeah. Why weren't you here earlier?" Logan said.

"I needed to get some air. Get away from this place for a little while."

"Where'd you go?"

"The forest," Ron said, skipping the meeting Magneto part. "Peaceful, quiet."

Down at the dinner table, Ron overheard the students talking about these group of kids called The Brotherhood. She also heard them say that Mystique lived there. Her new plan was all coming together. Once dinner was over, everyone went to bed. Ron was glad that she didn't share a room with anyone because they would notice if she was there or not. She walked to her room and locked the door. She ran over to her dresser, put a bunch of clothes in her backpack, slung the straps on her shoulders, opened the balcony window, and leaped from it, landing on all fours. Her room was facing the ocean and she moved quietly along the school. The lights were all off except for one and she sprinted across the yard and jumped over the gate. She sniffed the air and it lead her to the Brotherhood's house somewhere in the town.

Ron knocked--no--she banged on the door and someone finally opened the door.

"Who are you?" asked a tall boy with brown shoulder length hair. "And what do you want?"

Before she could answer a voice said, "Who's at the door?"  The voice belonged to that toad like boy who walked--no hopped--to the door.

"It's you!" he said. "You're that girl that broke that guy's nose."

"Yeah," Ron said, smiling at the thought. "I don't like kids picking on other kids."

"You're that girl," The brown haired boy said. "My name's Lance Alvers. Also known as Avalanche."

"You can call me Toad," said the toad like boy.

"My name's Veronica," Ron said. "Call me Ron or Neko. Is Mystique here?"

"She'll be back in awhile," Lance said. "C'mon in and wait for her."

Ron nodded and followed Lance. She didn't see what was so bad with these guys. "Lance, huh? Cute name for a cute boy."

Lance blushed.

"Who is this girl?" A boy with silver white hair asked.

"Pietro, Ron. Ron, Pietro," Lance said.

Ron and Pietro shook hands.

"My name's also Quicksilver," Pietro said.

"I'm Blob," A big fat guy said.

"What are your powers?" Ron asked them all.

Lance made the entire house shake. Toad just jumped around and spit this sticky slime stuff at a wall. Pietro ran around the room at sonic speed. Blob lifted heavy things a normal person could never pick up.

"Cool," Ron said. "Mine are obvious. I have catlike abilities, including cat claws, healing factor, heightened senses, Adamantium skeleton, and claws."

"So you're like Wolverine and Sabretooth?" Lance asked.

"Yes," Ron answered. "I'm X24 from a facility in Canada. The newest weapon."

"I heard my father, Magneto, talk about that place," Pietro said. "He said it was some testing facility."

"Veronica," Mystique said, stepping into the room. "It's good to see you. I see you've already made up your mind."

"Yes," Ron said, "I have. I need Magneto's help not Xavier's. He hasn't done a thing for me."

"Well, let's go see Magneto."

Ron and Mystique arrived at the same forest where Ron had been before. Mystique had called Magneto and met him there. Ron saw the man called Sabretooth look at her. Really look at her to see if she was really what he thought she was. Magneto was impressed that Ron had made her decision in less then two days.

"So you want my help?" Magneto said, not surprised by her answer. "What is your name?"

"Ron," Ron said.

"What is your real name?"

"Neko," Ron answered.

Magneto nodded. He extended his hand and she took.

It was late and Logan wanted to check on his niece before turning in.

"Ronnie." He knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Ronnie!" This time banging on the door.

No answer.

He tried the door. Locked. He kicked the door in. She was nowhere in sight. All there was was an empty dresser drawer and the windows wide open with the curtains blowing in the wind. He ran over to the balcony.

"Ronnie."

Logan walked to Xavier's office and entered.

"She's gone," Logan said. "Just gone. Everything. Gone. I didn't even get to tell her. . ."

"It's alright, Logan," Xavier said. "We'll find her."

"No," Logan said. "I'll do it. Alone. Just locate her for me, please, Charles. She's all I have left."

It sounded as if Logan was close to crying. She meant that much to him. Xavier nodded. They went to Cerebro and Xavier put the helmet on. Soon the entire room was covered in red dots. The red ones were mutants and they were all over the place. It was as if the were as many mutants as there were humans. Xavier located Ron. She was only a few towns away. Xavier removed the helmet and turned Cerebro off. He said, "She's a few towns from here. I can't get a straight location on her. Veronica is blocking me."

"I'll find her no matter the cost," Logan said. "I need to bring her back. She said that we are like family and that we should start acting like one. And that's gonna start now."

Ron was walking around outside a cabin some where in the woods about a few towns from Bayville. Magneto needed to settle "unfinished business". Sabretooth was to take Ron to Alkali Lake where she was turned into what she is now. X24. Sabretooth watch his daughter. Just like him. Her appearance even shocked him a little. Dark blonde hair with blueish black streaks, one eye blue, the other red. She acted just like him and his brother. Not much of her mother in there at all. He was just happy to have his daughter back. But Logan would come looking for her. Sabretooth didn't tell Ron that he is her father and that the worthless little runt is her uncle. He wasn't ready. He heard something in the woods and sniffed the air.

"Veronica, get down!" he shouted.

Ron didn't have time to react and five things hit her neck. She felt the back of her neck and pulled out what was in it. Needles. She fell to the ground as men came out of the shadows of the forest.

"No!" Sabretooth attacked the men.

He slashed at the men, killing most of them with a single slash. But there were too many of them for him to finish off. But that didn't stop him from trying. He lunged at one man, clawing at him, and then killed him. He was taken by surprised and another man knocked him out with knock out gas. Ron was still conscious and everything was blurry. A man stepped in front of her and knelt down beside her. She knew who it was immediately. Stryker. Colonel William Stryker.

"Hello, Veronica," Stryker said. "Or should I say X24?"

Ron saw people pick her up and then everything went black. Before she black out she thought, _Oh, shit! _Stryker's men picked her up by her arms and brought her over to Stryker. He looked at her and smiled.

"Put it in the helicopter," Stryker said. "We have found it and captured it. It will not get away again. We haven't finished our experiment on it yet."

Ron was tossed into the back of the chopper and she was cuffed to a seat. She was in and out of consciousness during the ride. She had been captured. By Stryker. Stryker. She hated the name. Hated the man with the name. She never forgot a name. Maybe a face, but not a name. She hated him since she was five years old. Really hated him when he and his team did the Adamantium procedure. She didn't remember running away. Only fragments would come back in nightmares. Stryker looked down at the weapon he created. He finally had her back. Now he could do more experiments that would be more harmful and painful.

Logan had made his way to the cabin. As he approached it, Logan saw his brother get up from the ground. Logan ran at him and punch him in the face.

"Where is she?!"

Sabretooth glared at Logan. "I don't know, but Stryker took her away."

Logan growled. "He took her?!"

Sabretooth nodded.

"Why was she here with you?!" Logan held him by his shirt front.

"Magneto left and so did Mystique," Sabretooth said. "He wanted her to join us. So did I. I had Magneto help me find her. Ten years ago I found out what Stryker did to her and wanted to find her and take her home."

"I haven't had her with me at all!" Logan said. "I haven't thought of the kid for twenty freaking years until a while ago!"

"I figured that out when Ron told me," Sabretooth said. "I'm still pissed at you. Always will be."

" 'Course you will," Logan let go of his brother. "But we've got to team up save Ron. I'm sorry about Helen."

"Don't apologize," Sabretooth said. "She was just a human that I fell in love with."

"Yeah, and had a kid with her," Logan said.

Sabretooth didn't say anything more. They looked at each other. They both knew it. Ron was part human and part feral. Born part human and part feral. But she didn't know it. It was the only thing she had left of her mother. The human part. Ron hated humans and her mother was one. Sabretooth had loved his daughter dearly. Search for her and finally found her. And then she was taken away. Logan had also loved his niece, but he hadn't seen her for 20 years or even knew he had one until Xavier helped him regain his memories. He had only seen her for a few days. Sabretooth had only seen her for a few hours. He was just as angry with Stryker as Logan was.

"We will need help," Logan admitted. "Magneto's and Xavier's."

Sabretooth nodded.

"Where is the girl?"

Logan and Sabretooth turned and saw Magneto behind them.

"Stryker took my daughter away," Sabretooth said.

"Of course they took Ron!" Logan said. "They don't stop hunting until they capture the mutant. She was perfectly fine until you showed up! She had protection at Xavier's school and you were out numbered here at this cabin!"

"It's my fault," Magneto said. "I told her I would help her. Take her to sanctuary and now she has been sent to her death."

Ron awakened in a cell and her wrists were cuffed to the wall. She looked around and there was another mutant in the cell. The mutant was a girl. She was also cuffed to the wall. She was unconscious. Her skin was a teal, her hair white, and she was wearing a tank top and jeans. She had been here for a long time by the looks of her clothes. They wear stained and ripped. _She has been here for a long time_, Ron thought. Ron struggled with the cuffs. She extended her Adamantium claws and looked at them. She sighed and retracted them. The girl was coming to and looked to her left where Ron was. She said, "What's your name?"

"Ron," Ron said. "Or Neko. You?"

"Jasmine," the girl said. "Or Shifter Jumper. Aren't you. . .?"

"X24." Stryker appeared at the cell door. "Welcome back."

"Where am I?" Ron asked.

"Where you were born," Stryker said. "Where you were trained and became X24. Don't you remember?"

"Yes," Ron said. "Since I was a teenager. It's the only thing I remember."

"That may change," Stryker said.

"How?" Ron said.

"Bring X24 down," Stryker ordered his men, "and I'll show you what this weapon can do after X24's memory is erased forever."

They nodded and took her chains off. She fell to the floor and stood up. She glared at Stryker. She looked at the men and released her claws from her wrists. She attacked the men, slashing them one by one. All four of them were dead, laying in their own pools of blood. Ron ran at Stryker. But an arm grabbed her from behind and planted her face in the floor. It was the first soldier she had killed. Or thought she killed. She had slashed him across the chest and the wounds were healing. Her eyes widened. The soldier had a healing factor. She couldn't kill him. Seconds later the rest of the team got up as well. They all had healing factors.

Stryker led his men to a chamber where Ron's memory would be erased. Stryker wouldn't put a bullet to her brain. He only did that to kill Logan. Ron was dragged to a chair and was strapped to it. A mutant emerged from the shadows of the room. He was a lanky man, his head completely bald, and he looked very old.

"What is it you want me to do?" the man's voice sounded like it came from a grave. "How much do you want erased?"

"All of her mind," Stryker said. "Except for her training and Logan. And put a mental block on it, so that no telepath can get into it and get her memories back. She must be who she was born to be. Weapon 24. X24."

"All but those two?"

"Yes," Stryker said. "She has the right. Logan is all she has. And the training, too. But erase all memories of her life but those two."

The telepath nodded.

He walked over to Ron and she begged him not to. She didn't want her memory erased. She wanted to remember everything that has happened to her. She wanted to remember her foster family, the school, Kurt, and Xavier and Logan. Especially Logan. The telepath put his hands on her head and said, "I'm so sorry, Veronica."

She didn't do anything but close her eyes and wait for it. She screamed and struggled in the chair as her memories faded away from her mind. Everything that had happened since she was born. The memory of the abuse, England, her foster family, human friends, Xavier's school, Kurt, Xavier, and everything. Everything but Logan and her training. Seconds later the telepath was done. Ron opened her eyes and looked around the room confused of where she was. She then laid her eyes on Stryker.

"Where am I?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Colonel William Stryker," Stryker said. "You had a very bad concussion during your last mission."

"Mission?"

"Yes." Stryker gestured the telepath to implant the fake memory. He said while the telepath implanted the fake memory of rescuing a fellow team member, "Don't you remember?"

"Yes," Ron said once the telepath was done. "I do. Is the member okay?"

"Yes." Stryker unstrapped her from the chair. "Now you have to go back to your, uh, room. My men will escort you there."

She nodded and followed the men back to her cell. When she got there, Ron noticed a girl with teal skin and white hair sitting on the floor. The men locked the door and left. Ron sat on the floor next to Jasmine.

"What's your name?" Ron asked the girl.

"Jasmine." She already knew what happened to Ron. "Or Shifter Jumper. You?"

"Ron," Ron said. "Or Neko


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Logan, Sabretooth, Magneto, and Mystique were on their way to Canada. Logan had gone back to the mansion and gotten a helicopter. He wasn't happy about teaming up with these freaking morons. But he didn't have any choice. It was just like with saving those students, Scott, and Xavier. The X-Men needed help from the enemy to get in. He didn't really mind Magneto and Mystique, but he did indeed mind his brother, Sabretooth. He hated the guy's guts. Sabretooth the same. They were getting at each other the entire time, ticking off each other more and more. They both wanted to tear each other to shreds, but that would wait after they rescued Ron. Logan wondered what they were doing to her. Sabretooth and Logan kept their distance in the chopper. Logan was piloting it while Sabretooth was in the back.

Logan saw some familiar land and flashbacks of his past came back to his head. He sighed and continued looking out the window. He saw a clearing ahead and landed the chopper on the ground. The facility was a mile away. They all stepped out into the cold. It was still dark out, but the moon was out. Logan and Sabretooth picked up on Ron's scent. She was out here somewhere. Stryker was probably making Ron have a training session. He probably erased her mind, too. Sabretooth and Logan looked at each other. Sabretooth growled at his brother and started walking to his right.  "I ain't going that way and get caught by Stryker," Sabretooth said. "Her scent is to the left, but that's where Stryker is, waiting for her. Ron's scent is stronger to the right. She left Stryker and went this way, so that's where we're going." He continued walking right.

Logan didn't say a word and followed Sabretooth. They caught up with Ron but kept a little distance between them. Plan A was to have Mystique shape shift

as Stryker and convince her to go with them. Logan figured that it wouldn't work. Mystique could change shape but not change scents. Logan knew that Ron would know the difference and refuse to go with them. That's why he told them that he should convince Ron to come back. Sabretooth agreed and went with Logan's plan instead. Logan saw Ron stop and sniff the air. Her cat claws released from her fingers, thinking that she was being followed by Stryker's men. She continued to walk. They continued following Ron for only a few minutes when she turned around and saw them.

Ron didn't speak. She just stared at them. Logan walked up to his niece. Ron just stared at him. They stood a foot away from each other. Ron asked, "What are you doing here, Logan?"

"I came to take you home," Logan said.

"Home?"

"Yes, Ronnie, home," Logan said. "Bring you home to Charles, so that he can help you."

"Charles?" Ron had a confused look on her face. "Who's Charles? What do I need help with? Have I been doing something wrong with my training? I'm sorry, Logan, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wait!" Logan grabbed her arm. "Please come with me, Ronnie!"

She pushed his arm off her arm and ran back to the facility. Stryker erased her entire memory of everything that had happened to her. Everything. But Logan didn't understand why he was still part of Ron's memories. Logan walked toward the facility. Sabretooth did the same. Magneto started to say, "Wolverine, Sabretooth. . ."

They paid no attention to Magneto and continued to follow Ron. Magneto and Mystique joined Logan and Sabretooth. They crouched behind a bush and saw Stryker. Ron approached him. They were too far away for Mystique and Magneto to hear what they were saying, but Logan and his brother could hear what was going on. Ron was only two inches shorter than Stryker.

"Why are you back?" Stryker demanded. "You are suppose to be out there training. Get back out there."

Ron just looked at him. "No."

"Get back out there. Now."

"No," Ron said. "Why don't you shove this little training session right up your--AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ron fell to the ground. Stryker had stun gun in his hand that would only effect mutants and the guns set off very high volts of electricity. This one was specially designed for Ron. The electricity would kill any other mutant in a heart beat. Stryker still had his finger on the trigger. He turned it up more and more until it wouldn't go any further. Ron screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable. It felt just like the Adamantium procedure.

"Stop!" Ron begged. "Please stop!"

Stryker did. He walked over to her. "Will you do as ordered?"

"_No_." As much as it hurt she still wouldn't.

He turned and left. "Bring her in."

Two of Stryker's men grabbed Ron's arms and dragged her inside. Logan and the others came out of hiding. Logan and his brother were now very angry with Stryker. They both wanted to charge in there and rescue the poor girl before Stryker did something really bad. But they knew that they needed a plan and to get in without detecting any of the hundreds of guards in there. Magneto had a plan of his own, but didn't mention it to Logan. Logan walked back to the helicopter without saying one word. Sabretooth followed his brother and the other two did the same. Logan sat in the copilot seat and just thought. Sabretooth also took a seat but away from Logan and stared at him while Magneto and Mystique stood.

"We need to get into that damned facility and save Veronica!" Sabretooth said.

"How the hell could it still be possibly running?" Logan said. "That place was destroyed years ago."

"Apparently not," Magneto said.

"What the hell they going to do with her?!" Sabretooth asked clearly angry.

"They're gonna make her be what she was made to be," Logan said. "X24."

X24 was dragged to her cell and they threw her in. Literally threw X24 in. She was cuffed up against the wall and Stryker walked up to her with some sort of remote in his hand. She then realized that the cuffs were not completely made out of metal. They had tons and tons of wires wrapped on the inside of the cuffs. That meant Stryker was going to torture her by electrocuting her. She wasn't afraid. She would heal up. But she wondered how much power was in those cuffs.

"Now, I'm giving you only two times to give me the right answer," Stryker said. "If you don't then I'll force it out of you. Will you do what your ordered?"

"No" was X24's answer. That was what Stryker didn't want to hear.

"Wrong answer."

He pushed the button on the remote and electricity ripped through her. An endless series of jolts rammed her body making her scream in pain. The electricity was so bad that burns appeared on her skin. Bad burns. They were healing over but slowly after Stryker stopped electrocution. He looked at X24 who glared at him. She was so sore from being electicutated. It hurt like hell, but that didn't change her mind.

"Now will you do as ordered?!" Stryker demanded.

"Screw you," X24 said. "I'm not gonna do a damned thing for you."

Stryker didn't bother to electrocute her again. Instead he told his men to stay there and he returned a few minutes later with the telepath.

"I want you to make X24 do as I say and make her be what she was born to be. A weapon. X24."

"You want her to be the weapon she was meant to be?" the telepath asked.

"Yes," Stryker said, "so that she will not be difficult and will listen to me."

"I'm not sure if that's possible," the telepath said. "It's the way she is of not listening. It's the way her personality is. I'm not sure if I an change it or make her listen to you."

"Can you just do it?!" Stryker was starting to loose his cool.

"I said it may not be possible," the telepath said. "If I try it may give her brain damage and then none of your plans will work."

"But how can I make her listen to me?!" Stryker said.

"I don't know," the telepath said. "I don't know."

"Then just unlock the memories of her being the damn weapon!"

The telepath nodded his head and walked to X24. He did as ordered and unlocked the more of what she was made to be. He accidently unlocked another memory that was buried. He finished unlocking the memories and hoped it wouldn't give her brain damage. Stryker didn't seem to care either way. He ordered his men to let her down along with the other girl, Jasmine. They could just stay there on the floor while Stryker locked the cell door and left. Jasmine looked at Ron. Ron looked at her hands. Then her Adamantium claws snapped out from the back of her hands. She just looked at them. Then new claws came out of the bottom of her wrists. Two new claws. She was amazed to find new claws that just popped out of the bottom of her wrists.

Then she thought of Logan. Anger suddenly filled inside her as she remembered Logan abandoning her when she was five. Now she wanted to make him pay for what he did to her. Ron growled and Jasmine was frightened and called for help. Stryker and his men came at once and found Ron looking at them once the door was opened. There was a death look in her different color eyes. She growled, "Where's Logan?"

"Logan?" Stryker said.

"Yes, Logan," Ron said. "He must pay for what he did to me. He abandoned me. He must pay."

"I do not know where Logan is," Stryker said.

"I need to kill him," Ron said. "But I'll start with you, Stryker. You made me suffer and put me through all that pain."

She started toward him. He ran off and his men stayed where they were. Ron went through them in ten seconds and took off after Stryker, using her smelling to find him. Stryker ran into a lab where the telepath was.

"There's something wrong with that weapon," Stryker said. "She said that she wanted to kill me before Weapon X! What is going on?!"

"I accidently unlocked the memory of Weapon X abandoning X24 and what you and your team did to her," the telepath said, "and now she wants to kill you and Weapon X."

"Is there any way of stopping her?"

"No," the telepath said. "I'm trying to make her stop but it's not working. She is blocking me. I cannot stop her."

There were scraping noises at the door. Stryker and the telepath turned to the door. Seconds later Ron's claws broke through the door. She stepped in.

"Where is Logan, Stryker?" Ron demanded. "Tell me where he is and I'll spare you today."

"I do not know," Stryker said.

She then remembered that Logan was outside the facility. "Don't follow me or all your men will die."

Stryker nodded and X24 left.

"You are just going to let her leave?" the telepath asked.

"We can track her with the dog tag I put on her, so we can get her another day," Stryker said. He was as white as a sheet from being scared.

Ron ran out a door with Stryker's men after her but then they retreated and Ron continued her escape. She had run right into Magneto and Mystique. Logan and Sabretooth sniffed the air. They followed Ron, Mystique, and Magneto's scents to where the helicopter was. Once there the chopper was gone. Magneto had stolen their ride. Logan knew not to trust him and Mystique. He and his brother looked at each other.

"I'm gonna head back to New York and get that telepath I know to find her," Logan said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sticking up here," Sabretooth said. "There ain't no way in hell that I'm gonna let my daughter be with you and your little X-Men."

"That's for Ron to decide, Creed, not you," Logan said.

"We'll see." Sabretooth walked away.

Logan stood there and thought, _Charles, I really need you right now._

_**Logan, did you find Veronica?**_ Xavier said telepathically.

_**Yeah, and she's gone,**_ Logan said. _**Magneto and Mystique took her along with the chopper. Sabretooth went his own way to find her. Her memory is blank. Gone. History.**_

_**Stay where you are, Logan,**_ Xavier said. _**We'll come and get you.**_

Logan stood there in the dark. The moon lit up everything around him. Flash backs of his past came back to his mind. Flash backs of him running away from the facility. Soon the Blackbird landed in front of him. The door opened and he walked inside and sat down in a seat as it took off. He sat away from everyone else. The entire team was there. Storm took control of the jet and Xavier wheeled over to Logan. They had their backs turned to the team and telepathically talked. Kurt looked at them and wondered where Ron was. So did the rest of the team. Scott put a hand on Kurt's shouldered and gave a hopeful smile. Kurt returned the smile. Xavier and Logan finished their talk.

"Where is Ron?" Kurt asked.

"Magneto," Logan said.

"She joined him?"

"It seems that way," Xavier said. "But I'm not sure. There's a mental block in her mind. The wall is strong. Very strong. I cannot get into it at all. It seems that Ron had made the first layer so that she can block telepaths. The second layer was made so that no telepath can bring her memories back."

"Is that possible?" Kurt asked.

"For some telepaths, yes. But I may be able to get her memories back like I did with Logan or not at all," Xavier said. "For now, Magneto just wants Veronica to join him. It's hard to say if she will or not. Hopefully Veronica decides not to, but with her memories gone she may do decide to."

"She's just like me and my brother," Logan said. "She may not be able to control herself. But there has to be something else Magneto wants with her. But what?"

"I don't know, Logan," Xavier said, "but we are going to find out. All of us."

"So, Ron doesn't remember me?" Kurt asked. He had developed a crush on Ron since she came to the mansion.

"It depends on how much of her memory was erased," Xavier answered.

"Don't count on it, Elf," Logan said. "They erased all of her memories. She don't even know who Charles is. When I told her that I was gonna bring her home and have Charles help her, she didn't even know a Charles. She asked if she was doin' something wrong with her "training". If she didn't know Charles then she don't know you. She means a lot to you doesn't she, Elf?"

Kurt nodded.

"She means a lot to me, too," Logan said.

"Are you two related?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "I'm her, uh, uncle."

"Huh," Kurt said. "I thought she was related to you. You two look the same. Who's her father?"

"Sabretooth," Logan said.

"WHAT?!" Kurt was shocked. "Sabretooth is her father?! You and Sabretooth are brothers?!"

"Yeah," Logan said not at all surprised about Kurt's reaction. "Yeah, we are."

"Wow." Kurt was still shocked. "No wonder she's the way she is and the way she looks. Dark blonde hair with black streaks, one eye being ice blue and the other red, her being tall, her powers, the way she looks like you and Sabretooth. Man, that's cool and scary."

"Tell me about it," Logan muttered.

"What about her mother?"

"She died of cancer when the kid was three," Logan said. "She was human and worked for those Weapon X people."

"There's one reason why she won't open up to any one but me, you, and the Professor."

"She's just like me," Logan said, "and what I didn't want happen to her did happen. Her memories are gone and now she's gone to join Magneto."

"I don't believe so, Logan," Xavier said, looking at his school.

"How's that?"

"She's right there on the roof of the mansion."

Logan unbuckled from his seat and ran to the pilot seats and looked out the window. She was indeed there on the roof. But she seemed different to Logan. Something about her wasn't right. The next thing anyone knew was that Ron had jumped from the roof and went right through the jet windshield and plowed into Logan with her on top of him. She got up and snapped out her Adamantium claws. She growled at him, "You're mine."

She attacked him. Logan didn't want to get anyone hurt, so he opened the bottom hatch and leaped out with Ron after him. Storm had landed the jet in front of the school as Logan and Ron fought. He didn't understand why Ron was attacking him. The X-Men were about to join the battle when Xavier stopped them and said as it started to pour, "This is Logan's battle."

"I hate you!" Ron slashed her claws at Logan, slicing his chest.

"What?! Why?" Logan was blocking her attacks with his own claws.

"Don't you remember?" Ron said. "You abandoned me when I needed you the most! Abandoned me when I was five! Everything I am is because of you!"

"Ronnie, I didn't--"

"Yes, you did!" Ron clawed at his chest.

"Ronnie it wasn't my fault--!"

"Yes, it was!" Ron was in tears and retracted her claws and fell to her knees. "If you didn't abandon me then I wouldn't be like this! You could've stop them!"

Ron cried and Logan walked over to her, retracted his claws, and knelt beside her. Ron allowed him to take her in his arms and she buried her head in Logan's chest and continued crying. They sat there on the ground as the rain poured down on them. Storm had put the jet away in the hanger as Xavier wheeled over to Logan and Ron. Logan looked at Xavier.

"It's time for me to tell her that I'm her uncle and that Sabretooth is her father," Logan thought to Xavier.

"I agree," Xavier said.

Logan was about to get up when he saw that Ron had past out on him. He picked her up. The sky was getting lighter but it was still gray and pouring.

"It's going to have to wait," Xavier said as the whole team went inside.

"Yeah," Logan said. "She needs the sleep. This kid's been through hell back at that facility. They tortured her, erased her memories, and probably other things, too."

Logan carried Ron in bridal style as he and Xavier went inside. Xavier followed Logan to the infirmary that was beneath the mansion. Logan had laid his niece on a bed and Doctor Henry "Hank" McCoy a.k.a. Beast was done there. Hank was blue, furry, one hell of a scientist, and was also the X-Men's doctor. Hank walked over to Logan and Xavier. He looked at the girl laying on the table asleep.

"This is your niece?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

"Her mutation fascinating," Hank said, observing Ron's appearance of a neko. "What are her powers?"

"Same as mine and Sabretooth's," Logan again answered. "She also has Adamantium claws and her skeleton. And she has claws like Sabretooth. She's the new "weapon" that Stryker and his team made. X24."

"She has an image inducer as well?"

"Yes," Xavier answered.

"May I. . .?" Hank pointed to Ron's image inducer.

Logan nodded.

Hank pushed a button on Ron's image inducer and her body changed from looking mutant to looking normal like a human being.

"Fascinating," Hank said and tuned off the image inducer. "She looks just like you and that Sabretooth. Her hair is blonde with black streaks in it. Was that from any mutation or anything else?"

"She was born with her hair that way," Logan said. "She looks like Sabretooth because he's her father."

"Really?" Hank took a light from his pockets and check her eyes. "Fascinating! Her eyes are two different colors! Blue like yours, Logan, and the other is red! There is so much resemblance! It's so fascinating! What about her mother?"

"Died when the kid was three," Logan said, "and she was human."

"Where was Sabretooth?" Hank asked.

"Killing off the rest of Team X," Logan answered.

"What's your niece's name?"

"Veronica. She tried killing me a few minutes ago."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Logan said. "She said that she blamed me for what happened to her and she hates me for 'abandoning' her fifteen years ago."

"Did you abandon Veronica?" Hank asked.

"No, I don't think so," Logan said.

"Let's leave and let her rest," Xavier said.

"I'm gonna stay down here," Logan said.

Xavier nodded and Hank left with him.

Logan grabbed a chair and set it next to Ron's bed. He wondered why she attacked him. Did he really abandon her when she was a young child? Logan had no answer to that question. Only Xavier could help him remember. Logan looked at his niece. He then noticed the dog tag around Ron's neck. He read it. One side said: X24. The other side had numbers and her name. He needed some sleep but tried to shake it off, so he could stay awake. Minutes later Logan fell asleep in the chair and after three hours, Ron awakened and saw Logan sleeping in the chair.

"Sleeping on the job, eh?" she said. "Good. The easiest way to kill you."

Ron jumped off the bed, snapped out her Adamantium claws, and drove them in Logan's chest. Logan screamed in pain and they fell to the floor. Logan kicked her off and got into a fighting position. Ron came running at him with her claws out and slashed them at him. Logan easily blocked the attacks with his own claws. Ron screamed, "You will pay for what you did to me!"

Ron grabbed his head and smashed it as hard as she could against the wall. There was a loud crack and Logan fell to the floor. He was still conscious but everything was blurry. Ron knelt beside him and touched his cheek with her hand. But then something in her changed. It's as if the killer side of Ron was turned off and the normal side was turned back on. She couldn't believe what she had done and took off running. Logan tried to get up but fell back down and everything went black.

Sabretooth was still looking for his daughter. He was trying to track her by her scent. He sniffed the air. The scent was still strong. For about three hours he followed Ron's scent to New York. _She's stronger than I thought,_ Sabretooth thought. He continued following the scent and ended up back in Bayville. On a rooftop Sabretooth scanned the area with a pair of binoculars. He immediately found his daughter running down the street, shoving people, so she could get by. And did they move. Ron didn't activate the image inducer, so she was running around as a neko. People were shouting at her but she didn't care. Sabretooth jumped off the roof and followed Ron to an alley. Ron stopped and hid in the alley. She sat down and hugged her knees. She still couldn't believe that she hurt Logan. Hurt the one person that meant everything to her.

"What have I done?" Ron said. "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Veronica," said a voice.

Ron looked up at a man with dark blonde hair. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Victor Creed," Sabretooth said. "Also known as Sabretooth."

Ron got up and looked at him. "Sabretooth?"

"Yes," Sabretooth said. "Do you know who your father is?"

"I have a father?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Sabretooth said. "I'm your father."

"You are?" Ron said.

Sabretooth nodded. "Come with me and all your answers will be answered."

"Okay." Ron walked away with him.

Sabretooth looked at his daughter as they left the town and went to a cabin that was far away from the first one Sabretooth took Ron. There was no one there during the fall season. Sabretooth kicked the door in and let his daughter go in first. Ron stood in the middle of the small living room. It was a really old cabin. Sabretooth closed the door and Ron said, "Is this right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean," Ron said. "Is breaking and entering into this cabin right?"

"Why should I care?" Sabretooth walked over to Ron.

He was 6' 9" and she was only 5' 6".

"Because it ain't right," Ron said.

"I don't care if it's right or not," Sabretooth looked down at her. "Your uncle and I were looking for you earlier today."

"My uncle?"

"Logan is your uncle."

"Logan," Ron growled. Anger was building inside her. "I will kill that worthless runt for abandoning me!"

Sabretooth got an idea. "Veronica, I know how you can kill him."

"How?"

"Join the Brotherhood of Mutants and you'll be able to get your revenge," Sabretooth said. "I will not hold you back. You will not be controlled anymore."

"I was being controlled?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Sabretooth lied. "You were. You were being controlled by your uncle. He held you back. I can help you. The Brotherhood of Mutants can help you. Will you join the Brotherhood, Veronica?"

Ron thought for a few minutes and nodded her head. "Yes, I will, Father.

Magneto and Mystique came into the cabin.

"Her memories are gone except for that runt brother of mine and him abandoning Veronica," Sabretooth said. "She agreed to join us."

"Good," Magneto said. "We shall leave her like that."

"But what if that Xavier tries to get into her head?" Sabretooth asked.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Magneto said. "Mystique had stolen files on Veronica from the Weapon X facility. It said in the file that Stryker erased all her memories and there are only two that haven't been. Stryker had a telepath regain the memory of Veronica's training and such. But he accidently unlocked the memory of Logan abandoning her. Or so Veronica thought. She became angry but had forgotten about it over the years. Also there is a mental block in her mind. The telepath that erased her memories made a wall so that no telepath can enter her mind."

"Even a telepath as powerful as Xavier can't get into her head?" Sabretooth asked.

"Let's hope not," Magneto said. "I don't want Veronica to be held back by Xavier. And she shouldn't hide herself."

Magneto walked over to Ron and saw the image inducer on her right wrist. "Do you know what this is?"

"No," Ron answered. "Do I have to keep it?"

"Not if you don't want to," Magneto said.

Ron took off the image inducer.

"What special gifts do you have, my dear?"

"I don't know," Ron said. "But I do have these claws."

"That's alright," Magneto said.

"What is your name?" Ron asked Magneto.

"Eric Lensherr," Magneto said. "Also known as Magneto."

"Magneto?" Ron said. "Interesting name. My name is Ver--

"I know what your name is," Magneto said. "Tell me your real name so I will remember it, Veronica."

"Neko," Ron said, looking at her dog tags. "My name is Neko or X24."

"Neko," Magneto said. "That's a wonderful name, Neko."

Ron nodded thanks.

Sabretooth had taken his daughter into the other room to talk. To catch up. At least try to. He hadn't seen her since she was two days old. She was indeed the spitting image of Sabretooth. He hadn't seen her because he was killing off the rest of Team X. His wife, Helen, was a human and she became frightened of him and she left him, taking his daughter while he was gone. When Sabretooth returned home Helen was gone. He did love her, but he loved his daughter more than anything in the world. So, instead of being sad and upset, Sabretooth became angry. He wanted his daughter back. So he swore to get Ron back as soon as the team was dead. And he kept that promise and had Ron back. Back at the mansion Logan had wakened up. He stood up and went to Xavier's office.

"Ron is gone." Logan sat in a chair, his head still somewhat hurting. "She knocked me out and just left. I don't know where she went. I'm so worried that someone is gonna hurt her. She's been hurt enough already. I need to find her and bring her back. To bring her home to a family. A family that can help her. Charles, please find her."

"I've been trying," Xavier said. "But--"

"That's not good enough!" Logan got up, knocking his chair over. "I want her found now! I don't care how you do it! Just find her!"

"Logan," Xavier said, wheeling over to him, "I know you are upset, but you have to understand that these things take time. She may not want to be found. I may have to use Cerebro to find Veronica. It's not doing any good arguing."

Logan nodded his head. He understood.

"I'm going out," Logan said and left Xavier.

He grabbed his jacket from his room and went to the garage. He put his helmet on and drove down the drive way and down the road on his Harley. Logan thought about Ron as he drove. Why would she join Magneto in the first place? Was it because of Sabretooth? Probably was. But did Magneto have something else planned? Something to do with--

He caught a scent in the air and drove his Harley to where it was coming from. He stopped a mile from where the scent was coming from and hid his bike in the bushes. He sniffed the air and followed the scent through the trees. He came up to a cabin and saw that there was a light on in there. He could hear voices in there. He knew that it wasn't any campers in that cabin and it was too late in the year for campers to stay up here in the woods. He quickly ran to a open window and peeked inside. He saw what he expected. Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Ron. He was too late. Far too late. His niece, almost the only family he had left, joined her father and Magneto. She was now part of the Brotherhood. Logan turned away from the window still crouched on the ground. He put his head in his hands. _Now what am I gonna do?_ he thought. He lifted his head thinking he heard something. The next thing he knew Logan was grabbed by the back of his jacket and thrown to the floor of the cabin. He got up, claws out, and looked at all four of them. He tried to step to Ron but he couldn't move. Magneto had control of him. Magneto stepped to him and so did the other three.

"When will you ever learn?" Magneto asked Logan.

"Looks like you get to do what you want to him, Veronica," Sabretooth said.

"Yes, Father," Ron said, grabbing a large metal pipe. "But I don't want to kill him just yet. I want to make him suffer first."

Magneto let his grip go and let Ron to smash the pipe against Logan's head. Logan fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Ron brought the pipe down hard on his head again and Logan fell unconscious before hitting the cabin floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ron wanted so badly to thrash Logan right there, but Magneto stopped her.

"Wait until we are at a more secure place, Neko," Magneto said.

"Fine," Ron growled as she twisted the pipe in her hands. Literally twisting it in odd shapes. "Let's go."

Magneto nodded and Sabretooth slung his brother over his shoulder and they left for the helicopter that was a mile away. Ron was behind her father and she looked at Logan then to the ground at back. She wanted to him to pay for what he did to her. But she was starting to have second thoughts. Sabretooth noticed.

"He abandoned you and you know it," Sabretooth said, hoping to make her more angry at Logan. He enjoyed it. Now there was no way the Ron would go back. "Face it, he abandoned you because he didn't want you anymore."

"You're right." Ron looked from Sabretooth to the unconscious Logan over Sabretooth's shoulder. "He didn't want me and still doesn't."

A few minutes later they arrived at the helicopter. It was big. Mystique started it up and the others got on. Sabretooth dropped Logan on the floor. Literally dropped him and chained him to the floor in a small room in the back and went to sit down. Ron joined the others for the somewhat long flight to Magneto's lair. Logan woke up. He tried to get up but something forced from getting up. His neck and wrists were chained to the floor. He snapped his claws out and sliced the chains off and stood up from the floor. The back of his head was throbbing from the blow he took on his head.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked.

He heard foot steps and clawed at the back of the wall. He managed to make a whole and saw that he was thousands of feet in the air.

"The hell?" he said.

The door opened and he turned to see Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, and Ron. He didn't understand what was going and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Ron wasn't thinking lunged at Logan, making the both of them fall out of the helicopter through the hole that Logan made.

"Veronica!" Sabretooth yelled. "Dammit, kid!"

"She should be fine," Magneto said. "She's gonna get what she wants and what better place than the wilderness?"

"I suppose," Sabretooth said. "She is on our side."

Ron and Logan were falling. The pine trees look miniature and they crashed into trees breaking the branches. They hit the snow hard, rolling fast and violently, and slide off the side of a huge drop off. They hit the water hard below and climbed out. The entire area was clear of snow, none any where. Ron crawled out of the water as fast as she could gasping for air, groaning in pain, and laid on her back. Everything hurt really bad from falling from the helicopter. Even though she could heal and not break bones everything still hurt like hell. Logan was feeling the exactly the same. He was on his hands and knees holding his side then collapsed on the ground. They looked at each other and waited a few minutes before trying to get up. Ron rolled onto her stomach and tried to get up on all fours. She succeeded and tried to stand up. She gritted her teeth in pain as she did. She held her side and tried to stay standing.

"Heal up already."

She looked at Logan. She and him said it at the same time. He had made his way to a tree. He stood under it and leaned his back against the tree. He didn't look so good, but he would heal up. She was the same. They both had Adamantium bones so they couldn't break any thing. That was good. Ron walked over to Logan.

"Why the hell did you trow us gotta the damn plane?" Logan asked.

"It was a helicopter, not a damn plane," Ron corrected.

"Whatever," Logan growled. "Why'd you do it?"

"Um. . ." Ron didn't think when she lunged at him and she didn't intend for them to go out the helicopter then she said to cover it up, "because I wanted to kill you."

"By throwing yourself out of a helicopter while doing it to me?" Logan asked. "You could kill yourself in the process."

"I can't die," Ron said. "I could kill you if I tried hard enough, but for now I want to make you suffer."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because you left me when I needed you the most," Ron said. "You left me there with Stryker and he did what ever the hell he wanted to me. And now you will suffer the consequences."

"Ronnie, please listen!"

"Shut up!" Ron yelled and slammed his head against the tree. The impact made a splintered dent in the tree and Logan fell to the ground. He still wasn't completely healed. He tried getting up but was kicked in the face sending him backwards and everything went black. Ron looked down at her uncle, lifted him, put him on her shoulder and walked to Magneto's lair that was a five hours away by foot. After an two hours Ron had enough of carrying him. he weighed 300 pounds with the Adamantium on his bones. Ron did have strength like her father. She dropped him off her shoulder and sat down on a rock and took a three minute break. Even though she has a healing factor, Ron still needed to stop and rest a few minutes. Logan was still out like a light. He'd probably be awake when she got to Magneto's lair. She got herself up and continued the journey of carrying her uncle while getting to Magneto's lair. It was far in the woods. No civilization any where in the woods. Not even hikers came this far into the wilderness.

After three more hours of walking, Ron finally made it to Magneto's lair. It took her forever to get there because of her injuries. She walked in and saw a whole bunch of other mutants along with Magneto, Mystique, and Sabretooth. Those three walked up to her.

"So, did your journey go fine?" Magneto asked her.

"Besides carrying my uncle around it was all right," Ron said.

"You and your father can put him in the special room," Magneto said.

Ron nodded and she and her father were off to the special room. Sabretooth opened the door and Ron set Logan down against the wall. She cuffed his wrists to the cuffs that were connected to the wall. She moved strands of hair from his face and left. Sabretooth was about to leave when Logan was coming to. Sabretooth grinned. He would come back later. Logan woke up and found himself in a metal room. His eyes fell on the cuffs that had him pinned to the wall. He snapped out his claws a was about to break free when there was a voice.

"Don't even try it," Ron said closing the metal door. "Your claws won't work. This entire room is made so that your claws won't work, so don't try and claw yourself free."

"What do you plan on doing?" Logan asked.

"Beating the crap out of you," Ron said. "Then maybe leave you to die."

"Ronnie, listen to me," Logan said. "Even if I did abandon you I wouldn't mean to. I remember running away from the facility. Escaping the facility."

"I don't believe you," Ron said. "You let them do this to me!"

Ron's claws snapped out with a _snikt!_

"Ronnie, please you don't have to do this! We can fix it," Logan said as Ron walked to him.

"No one can help me!" Ron yelled and fell to her knees.

"I can help you, Ronnie," Logan said. "Let me help you. I've been through what you have. I've been through what they did to you. I can help you get through it just like I did. You don't belong here, Ronnie. You are not a bad kid. You aren't like these people. You belong with me and the people that want to help you. You once told me that we are like a family and we should start acting like one. We can start now."

Ron suddenly felt weird. "Logan, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Logan said. "Your memory is not working right."

Ron pulled a syringe from her pocket and injected the liquid into Logan's arm.

"What the hell is that?" Logan asked.

"Something to slow your healing factor a little. If you got an injury it'll take at least two hours for it to heal."

Ron got up and headed for the door. She saw Sabretooth and walked past him, leaving him with Logan.

"I just wanted to tell him that he can't escape this room and his healing factor is slowed down a bit." Ron started walking away. "He's all yours."

"Hello, Jimmy," Sabretooth closed the door, walked over to him, and cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Ron was in the planning room with the other two. Logan's screams of pain echoed trough out the lair. Ron shuddered every time she heard his screams. Sabretooth was torturing Logan. Beating him and more. Ron wasn't going to do anything to him until later. An hour went by and she finally healed up. That fall from the helicopter made her hurt herself bad and it took her six hours to finally heal. Then this mutant that was at least seventeen maybe older walked into the planning room. He sat down in a chair and started playing with a ball of fire. He then looked at Ron.

"Name's Pyro," Pyro said, holding out his hand. "I can manipulate fire, but I can't create it."

"My name is Neko," Ron said. "I have the same powers as Wolverine and Sabretooth."

"Even the claws and skeleton?" Pyro asked.

"Yes," Ron said. "If you excuse me I need to go see Wolverine."

She went to where Logan was imprisoned and saw Sabretooth walk out of the room, his hands bloody. Ron walked even quicker to the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" She gasped.

The sight was horrible. Logan was beaten up very badly. His head was down and there were gashes all over him followed by huge bruises. His clothes were torn up. Blood covered his shirt and there was a puddle in front of him on the ground. _What'd he do to him?_ Ron thought. She quickly walked ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a cup of water. She knelt beside him and lifted his chin. She gasped. His face got it worse. He was barley conscious.

"Ronnie?" His voice was weak and horsed.

"Shhhh. . ." Ronnie brought the water to his lips. "Drink."

Logan gulped down most of the water. "Thanks."

Tears were forming in her eyes as she got up. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HELL AM I FUCKING DOING?! WHY THE FUCK AM I DOING THIS?!"

Ron fell to her knees and looked around as if she didn't know where she was. Logan looked at her. Something was blocking the old Ron from resurfacing and he knew it. Ron got back up and walked over to Logan. Magneto and his team walked in.

"What did you do to him?" Magneto looked at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth shrugged.

"We are heading out," Magneto said.

Ron nodded.

She waited a good half an hour to make sure they were gone. She turned to Logan.

"I'm so sorry," Ron was starting to cry. "I don't know what's going on anymore."

"It's okay," Logan said. His wounds were healing, but slowly. "I can help you. I'll take you somewhere where you can get help."

Ron nodded and walked over to Logan and uncuffed him with the key that was in her pocket. Logan rubbed his wrists and Ron hugged him.

"Easy!" Logan said. His sides still hurt like hell when she hugged him.

"Sorry!"

Ron helped him up and wrapped his arm around her neck and her other arm around his waist and helped Logan limp out of the lair. It would take forever to get out of there and Ron wanted to take a faster way.

"I know a short cut," Ron said. "It's sorta short, but it's a hell of a lot faster."

They walked into the trees down an unknown path that Magneto didn't know about. They walked for three hours before making camp in a cave. Ron knew that people have traveled this path and every time someone camped here they always put a bundle of wood in there for who ever needed it. Ron would do the same when she and Logan would continue on.

"I'm fine," Logan said, "you can let me go now."

Ron did and Logan limped to the other side of the small cave and sat down. He wondered if Xavier could help Ron or if she would stay the way she is permanently, having what seemed like a split personality between wanting to kill him, being a little of her old self, and the weapon, the animal that Stryker wanted. Would they find Ron again one day? Probably would. Ron had started a fire right in front of Logan to help warm him up considering it was cold and loads of snow was every where. Logan didn't notice that he was shivering until the fire started. Ron walked over to him and sat right beside him.

"How long is this damn liquid stuff suppose to last?" Logan said, putting his head back against the cave wall.

"Only two hour--" Ron stopped she was looking at the syringe she took from her pocket. "Oh, crap. Sabretooth switched the needles on me! This is sorta not good."

"What's wrong?"

"The stuff that was in this needle slows the healing factor and it won't really heal anything completely for two days," Ron said. "No wonder he beat you so hard. I honestly thought that he was going to rough you up a bit until the screaming started."

Logan had heard her, but wasn't looking at her. He was sweating when he should have been freezing to death. For some reason he was feeling sick. He wasn't getting better or worse. He was stuck in the middle until this thing ended. Ron took bandages from her other pocket. She hoped she wasn't too late with covering the wounds. Ron told Logan to remove his shirt and jacket. He did and his entire chest was covered with dirt and blood. The dirt was from Sabretooth kicking him after clawing him. Ron went outside into the woods and came back minutes later with a handmade bowl made out of bark. In her other hand was a piece of a log filled with snow. Ron had taken the cup that had Logan's water in it and put it in her jacket pocket before they left. She removed it from her pocket and put it next to the bowl and log filled with snow. She put the snow away so that it wouldn't melt. Ron had a stick that she found and carved it using her claw on her index finger. She carved the bigger and flatter end in to a holder that was similar to a cup holder.

Ron scooped the cup full of snow, put it in the cup holder, let the snow melt in the cup over the fire, waited a few minutes until it was boiling, and poured the hot water into the bowl. She repeated this four times and was ready to clean the dirt and blood from the wounds on Logan's chest. Ron tore long sleeves off her long sleeve shirt and dunk one of the pieces into the steaming hot water and ringed it a little.

"I'm gonna clean around the wounds first," Ron said.

Logan watched how careful Ron was. She did exactly what she said. She didn't clean off all the dirt and blood yet, but she did around the gashes so that the dirt wouldn't get into the wounds and make them worse by getting infected. Ron used up two of the pieces and was ready to clean out the gashes. She dunk the piece of sleeve in the still hot water and ringed it.

"This is gonna hurt a little," Ron said.

"I can take it," Logan said.

"Of course you can," Ron said, and started dabbing the first gash.

Ron was right. It did hurt. It made Logan wince every time the hot cloth touched the wound. In minutes Ron was done and with the first one. She looked more closely and saw that the gashes were four long deep lines right on his six pack abs. They matched Sabretooth's claws.

"Where'd you learn to clean wounds?" Logan asked.

"I dunno," Ron said. "I just know how."

Logan nodded as Ron continued on. An hour later Ron was completely done with his chest and wrapped the bandages around his abs. She had some cloth left over and refilled the bowl with hot water. She dipped the cloth in the water.

"Come here," Ron said. "Lower your head some so I can clean the blood and off and cover the wounds."

"I can--"

"No." Ron cut him off. "You might make it worse, so I will do it."

"Fine." Logan lowered his head.

Night had fallen as Ron wiped the dirt and blood off Logan's face. There were claw marks on either side of his face. She had square shape bandages and put them on the cuts that the claws left. Ron cleaned the blood off from his arms. There were also gashes on both of Logan's arms.

"God, what'd he do to you?" Ron said as she cleaned off the blood and wrapped his arms.

She was finally finished with cleaning wounds and dumped the remaining water outside. She came back in and saw Logan was trying to get up.

"No you don't." Ron pushed him back down. "You ain't going any where. You are staying right here."

Ron got up and melted more snow and used it to try and get the blood out of the shirt. She got most of it out and set it on the rock that was right next to the fire to dry. She then sat back down next to Logan. He was starting to feel better, his healing factor slowly returning.

"You'd be perfect for the survival training sessions I do in my classes," Logan said.

"You think so?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, with what you know you could help me teach," Logan said.

"Sabretooth said that he was my dad, so I'm calling him dad, but I'm not sure if he is and he said that you are my uncle," Ron said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is," Logan said. "It'll be a lot easier to understand when I and the telepath I know helps you with your lost memories."

"I remember getting my memories wiped," Ron said, "but nothing else."

"You'll remember when we help you," Logan said.

Ron nodded her head, carefully laid it on Logan's shoulder.

"Won't Sabretooth and Magneto find us?" Logan asked.

Ron shook her head. "No, they're gone for a week. We don't have far to go until we get to where we climbed out of the water. There is a Jeep in the woods right next to the water, so we'll take it and go to where that telepath is. There's also a road that leads outta there to a small town, so we'll go through there, go down a few roads and we'll arrive in New York right where that cabin is."

"Won't Magneto, your father, and Mystique be there?"

"No, they got another place where they're staying," Ron said. "Magneto said that some telepath won't think of looking there."

Logan nodded. "We'll have to go to where I hid my bike. It's a mile from that cabin then I'll give you the directions to the telepath's school."

After a while they both drifted off to sleep.

Logan woke up to see the morning sun sink into the cave and that Ron was making another fire. He yawned and got up with little trouble. Ron looked at Logan and smiled.

"Morning, Uncle Logan." Ron was putting fresh caught carved fish over the fire on a stick. "There's a small pond a one mile down that has fish in it, but it ain't good to drink," Ron said and drove the stick into the ground and from the weight of the fish it hung right over the fire. She had melted snow, cooled the cup in the snow, and handed Logan the cold water. "Drink. You'll feel better."

Logan did and set the cup down.

"I need to change the bandages." Ron had some in her jacket pocket and got them out. "Then we can leave for that lake that we landed in, but first you should eat something."

"What about you?" Logan asked.

"I'm not feeling hungry at all," Ron took the fish and stuck it on another stick. "You eat something. With your healing factor down a little, you need to keep your strength up. You may be the mighty Wolverine, but you still need it more than I do."

Logan nodded and took the cooked fish and ate it. It was damn good fish. Logan was impressed that Ron could do that. He would have to talk with her about teaching his class with him once they got to Xavier's school. She would need a lot of help with her memories. It would take a long time to get all those memories back. Xavier said that there were blocks in her mind to prevent telepaths from getting into her mind. Hopefully Xavier would be powerful enough to break those walls and get through. Logan would help all he could. Logan set the stick down, stood up to stretch, and moved around.

Ron had gotten the water ready and tore the rest of her jacket for cleaning cloths. Logan sat back down and Ron re-cleaned the wounds and re-bandaged them. Now they were ready to leave. It was nice and somewhat warm out. Logan put on his torn shirt and jacket and put the fire out. Earlier when Logan was still sleeping, Ron had gone out and got fire wood for the next hikers. She and Logan went down the path. Logan soon noticed that this was a mountain trail. Ron was right about the trail being rarely used. There were scents on the trail but they were so faint and barley there. Three hours went by and they were nearing the lake that they crawled out of the other day. They saw how the snow faded away and the scent of the crisp metallic smell faded away into fresh pine tree scents. They were now at the lake and sat down under the tree that was right next to the lake. Ron sat there only a few seconds and headed for the edge of the woods that was fifteen feet away.

Ron pulled branches off from the Jeep that was in the small clearing about ten feet into the forest. She cleaned it off and went back for Logan. He got up and walked with her to the Jeep. It was a red 2008 rubicon Jeep Wrangler. Ron zipped the canvas cover off. She got into it Wangler. Logan got in and buckled up. Ron buckled her self in, put her center claw into the ignition, started it up, and just as she was about to put it into drive Logan asked, "Where's the road?"

"Straight ahead." Ron put it in drive and started down the rough road. "we have this Jeep, so that we can get supplies from the town and because the road is too rough for any other car."

"This ain't your car?" Logan held onto the grab handle as the Wrangler shuddered down the rough and bumpy road.

"Nope," Ron said. "This is Pyro's car. Or was."

As they went down the road, they hit major bumps that hurt when they landed back down on the seats. Ron wasn't even going that fast. She was only going 15 miles per hour. It got worse as they went down the road, but after an hour of bumps, the road got from rough to not rough. They had made it to civilization in one piece. Logan had let go of the grab handle. Ron was right about it being a small town. There were buildings here and there, a few restaurants, a school house, and a little bit more. A few minutes later they were out of the town. Ron immediately gunned it speeding down the road going over the speed limit. She was going forty miles over the limit. The wind whipped her hair back. She went down the road at ninety-five miles per hour. Logan knew that Ron could work on cars, but didn't know that she could actually drive.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" Logan yelled over the wind.

"No idea!" Ron yelled back, trying to remember where she learned to drive.

Half an hour later they were nearing the cabin and Ron slowed down to five mph, taking a turn, and parked the Wrangler ten feet from the main road. She and Logan got out.

"You're not going to put that canvas on are ya?" Logan asked as he led the way to his bike.

"Nope," Ron said.

They got to where Logan hid his bike in the bushes and Logan wheeled it out. There weren't any cars on the main road which was strange, but Ron and Logan didn't pay any attention to it. Logan swung his leg over the bike and started it up. Ron get on and wrapped her arms around Logan's waist. He took off down the road. An hour later they arrived at the school. All the students were in their classes, so Ron and Logan were able to get to Xavier's office with no disturbance. They knocked on Xavier's office door and entered. Jean was in there with Xavier and she rushed over to Logan as Ron closed the door.

"My God!" Jean said, checking him. "Come with me to the infirmary."

Jean dragged Logan to the infirmary below the school and Ron and Xavier followed. Once down there, Jean told Logan to sit on the bed and went over to Hank and brought him over to Logan. Hank saw all the bruises and bandages.

"Oh, my stars and garters! Logan what happened to you?!" Hank checked Logan's vital signs.

"I'm fine, furball," Logan said.

"It's my fault," Ron said. "It's all my fault. I gave him a injection of a. . .liquid."

"What kind of liquid?" Hank asked.

"It's the 'cure', but not entirely the 'cure'," Ron said. "I made it, so that it only slows his healing factor some, but Sabretooth switch the needles on me and now Logan's healing factor won't work right until sometime tomorrow."

"Why did you do it?"

"That's a good question," Ron said. "I did it because Logan here abandoned me when I was five. Or so I think. I don't remember. But you don't want to know what happened. It makes me shudder every time I think about it, but it also makes me feel guilty."

"Ronnie, don't be," Logan said. "You didn't know what you were doing because of your memories."

"Logan, who did this to you after Ron injected the liquid in you?" Xavier asked.

"Ronnie's father. She was gonna beat me after he was finished," Logan said. "But after she saw me, she decided not to. I don't know what's going on. I think it's all because of her memories being gone and not really knowing what's going on and not knowing what to do."

"Veronica, could you tell me what you were doing with Magneto?"

"My father said that if I joined him and Magneto then all my questions would be answered," Ron said.

"How long is that stuff of yours suppose to last?" Hank asked.

"Uncle Logan should be all healed by tomorrow," Ron said. "His bandages should be changed, too."

"I think it's best if you have the room right next to Logan's," Xavier said.

Ron nodded. "Because of the way I am?"

"So, I can help you, kid," Logan said, getting up from the bed.

"You should stay here, Logan," Hank said.

"I'll be fine," Logan said. "I'm almost healed. I'm going to take Ron to her room."

"Wait." Ron walked over to Hank. "What's your name, blue?"

"Hank McCoy," Hank said.

"Do you have any bandages anywhere?" Ron asked. "I need to change Uncle Logan's bandages. Uncle Logan, get back on the bed. Your bandages need to be changed."

"Can't it wait until later after I show you your room and the school?" Logan asked.

"No, Uncle Logan." Ron got the bandages. "Bandages need to be changed at least four times a day. I couldn't do it earlier because there wasn't enough bandages and I used up my jacket, so get your ass on that bed," Ron ordered.

Logan did as ordered and sat on the bed while got Ron alcohol and properly cleaned the wounds. They were healing and weren't as bad as before. They would be healed by tomorrow. It didn't take long to re-bandage Logan's arms, chest, and abs. Hank was impressed of how careful Ron was. He wondered where she learned medical stuff like that. Ron finished up and put the equipment away. Logan got off from the bed and stretch a bit. Logan was just about to take Ron to her room when Kurt accidently 'ported right in front of her.

Ron jumped back, growled, and her claws snapped out.

"It's okay," Logan told her.

"Sorry about that," Kurt said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was teleporting."

"It's fine." Ron's claws retracted, but she watched him carefully. "Next time pay attention to where you're goin'."

"I will." Kurt extended his hand. "My name is Kurt Wagner. Can I call you Ronnie?"

"No," Ron shook his hand, "only Logan ca--wait. How do you know my name?" Ron said, snapping out her cat claws and metal claws.

"Easy, Ronnie, calm down," Logan said. "He's a friend. Trust me."

"I don't care! How does he know my name?!"

"Before yer memories got wiped Kurt and you were friends," Logan explained. "He was pretty much the only friend your had, but you can still be friends if you let 'im be your friend."

Ron nodded. "We're friends, huh, blue?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered.

Ron looked him up and down then waited for Logan outside the infirmary.

"She'll come around, Kurt," Scott said.

"Hopefully," Logan said. "I want you to probe her mind as soon as possible, Charles."

"Bring her to my office later tonight," Xavier said.

Logan nodded.

As the two talked for a few minutes, Ron was outside the infirmary leaning against the wall. She was staring at the floor. Then this ringing filled her ears. It got louder and louder. It wouldn't stop. She held her head in pain. It stopped once Logan was outside the infirmary.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ron said as they walked to Ron's new room.

A few minutes later they arrived at Ron's room. She opened the door and stepped in. It was just like all the other bedrooms in the mansion. Plain and white. She walked over to her dresser and opened it. All her clothes were moved to the room earlier. She took out a fresh pair of clothes.

"The bathroom is right over there." Logan pointed to the right wall. "Our rooms are connected by the bathroom. I'll wait for you in my room until you're done then we'll go downstairs."

Ron nodded and Logan left. She walked into the bathroom, locked the door to Logan's room, peeled her old clothes off, and took a long hot shower. The water felt so nice against her skin. She liked it hot. She found a bottle of Logan's shampoo and used it to clean her greasy hair. About twenty minutes later Ron got out and wrapped a towel around her. She shook her head like a dog and put her clothes on. She wiped the fogged up mirror with a washcloth and looked at her reflection. The image changed to Sabretooth and back. She shook her head and walked away from the mirror. The bathroom was big. She unlocked Logan's bathroom door and knocked. She entered and Logan walked over to her. She hugged him, driving her face into his shoulder.

"Am I turning into Dad?" Ron asked him.

"I don't have the answer, Ronnie," Logan said. "I don't know."

Ron nodded.

Later that evening, Ron had eaten her dinner next to Logan. Kurt sat beside Ron and was careful about asking questions and didn't ask that many. She talked with him, but she mostly listened to him. After that Logan took Ron to Xavier's office. Just as he was about to open the door Xavier told them telepathically to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron sat in front of Xavier's desk. She already knew that he wanted to help her with her memories like he did with Logan. She wondered how much of it was gone. Xavier answered her question.

"I'm sorry, Veronica," Xavier said, "your memories are gone. They are all jumbled up inside your mind."

"Is it as bad as Logan's was or is it worse?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure," Xavier said.

"When can we start?" Ron asked. "Can we start now?"

"If you want," Xavier answered. "It may be hard to get through the first wall. The first wall is to block telepaths of any class, but I will try and be gentle when getting rid of the wall."

"Will it be painful?"

"Perhaps," Xavier said.

Logan was starting to leave but Ron grabbed his arm. He sat back down, knowing that she wanted him to stay.

"Just try and relax."

Xavier pulled his wheelchair to Ron and sat in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her head and started to try and get past the wall. But Xavier didn't even get started and was repelled from her mind. The withdrawal ended to quickly. Ron yelped in pain and fell to the floor from her chair. Xavier was rubbing his temples and Logan help Ron get back in her chair.

She groaned. "What happened?"

"The wall blocked me," Xavier said. "I tried to get past it, but it forced me out. We'll try again at a later date if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind," Ron said.

"C'mon, Ronnie," Logan said. "Night, Charles."

"Good night, Logan, Ron," Xavier said.

Logan took Ron to her room. She wasn't feeling good after her mind repelled Xavier out of her head. Logan noticed it. Not really notice it. He smelled it and she looked a little pale. He lead her to her bed, but she pushed away from him, ran into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. Retching sounds came from the bathroom, the toilet being flushed, and Ron opened the door. The room was spinning and Ron fell back against the wall holding her head.

"You okay?" Logan walked over to her.

"Will be once the room stops spinning," Ron said as Logan carried her to her bed.

He set her down and Ron buried herself under the covers. He left for his own room after turning off Ron's room light.

There was a scream. Ron sat straight up panting hard and in a cold sweat. Logan burst into the room and ran over to Ron, claws out.

"Ronnie, you okay?" Logan asked, retracting his claws.

Ron looked at Logan. "Nightmare."

"About those Weapon X people?"

"Yeah," Ron answered. "The Adamantium."

She was shuddering at the thought. She put her head in her hands and started crying. Logan sat beside her on her bed. He let her cling to him and cry on his shoulder. The nightmare scared the hell of and scared her so much that it made her cry. She remembered the pain. The horrible pain. She didn't want to go through anything like that again. Logan looked at the nightstand clock. 2:00 am. They sat there for a good hour and Logan was tired. Ron was only shaking a little now, but she was dozing off. Logan was too. He put his niece in the bed and made his way to his room and onto the bed. Soon they both fell asleep.

The alarm clock on the nightstand started going off. Ron growled at it from under the covers. _It must have belonged to the previous owner who stayed in here, _Ron thought. She started pounding on it trying to make it stop. It wouldn't stop. She got angry and threw it at the wall. _That shut the damn thing up,_ Ron thought. _Forever._ She tried to get back asleep but then another beeping sound started going off. She growled. It was coming from Logan's room. She gave up and went downstairs to the kitchen. Nobody was down there yet. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"What the hell?" She blink a few times. "Who the hell gets up at five in the morning?!"

"The last kid that owned that room did for early sessions with me." Logan walked over to the coffee maker.

"I think that it's too early." Ron walked over to the island, sat down, and laid her head on her arms. "I ain't a morning person. I hate getting up early in the morning. Why do you still get up this early if that owner is gone?"

"Habit," Logan answered. "I also do some martial arts in the morning sometimes."

Ron looked at her uncle. "Martial arts?"

He nodded.

"Huh," Ron said. "I'm so tired from, like, three hours ago from the nightmare."

Logan sat next to Ron at the island with coffee in hand. Ron went over to the fridge and found a Coca-Cola. It was in a glass bottle. It was a good 8 oz. bottle. She smiled. She loved them in a glass bottle more than in a plastic bottle. She popped the top off with her first metal claw and sipped it. Good ol' Coca-Cola. She was now feeling awake, drank the rest of it, and put it in the returnables. She went in the fridge for another soda when she found something else. It was a Red Bull. She heard of this stuff. It was an energy drink. She shrugged and opened it. She sipped it. It was good. She went back over to the island and sat on it, drinking the Red Bull.

"That stuff's full of caffeine," Logan said finishing his coffee.

"And?"

"It'll make you hyper," Logan said. "More hyper after that soda you had."

"How bad can it be?" Ron finished the Red Bull.

Half an hour later Ron was bouncing off the walls. Literally She was completely hyper. But the worst part was that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She talked on and on and on and on about different things nonstop. She was worse than Jubilee and Deadpool put together. That's what Logan thought. Never again will he let her have Red Bull again. She continued on the entire morning until Logan had enough.

". . .and I don't think it's very fun to be at the Weapon X facility. I don't remember much at all except for being a weapon which isn't fun at all and it sucks," she said, really fast from being hyper. "I don't even know why they made me a weapon and I don't wanna know why, but I wonder if Father has been in it. Father has said a lot about him, but he never mentioned that he ever been in the program, so--"

"Kid, shut the fuck up!" Logan was losing it. She had been following him all day talking nonstop. _It was her fault. She drank a fucking energy drink that was loaded with caffeine_, Logan thought. He couldn't take it anymore. "You're too damn hyper!" he yelled.

"Well excuse me for wanting to talk, Mr. Pissed-off-a-lot-with-a-temper," Ron said, still extremely hyper.

"You've talked and talked a lot already," Logan said. "C'mon, we need to go to Charles' office."

They walked to Xavier's office. Logan walked and Ron did back flips all the way there. She knocked on the door and jumped into the chair slightly startling the Professor.

"HI!" she yelled

"Good afternoon," Xavier turned to her. "You seem a little hyper today," he observed how she wasn't sitting still in her seat. He knew that she found the Red Bull in the fridge. He hoped that she wouldn't find the rest of it. If it made her this hyper then it would be a disaster if she drank the rest of the six pack. "Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Are you sure about this?" Logan asked Xavier. "Will it be safe if she's hyper?"

"I'm sure," Xavier said. "It might actually help if she's hyper and make it easier to break the wall."

Logan nodded. "Ronnie, do you want me to come along?"

Ron nodded her head.

"Try and relax, Veronica." Xavier put his hands on his temples.

She looked at her uncle, grabbed, and held his hand as if to say if it's going to be bad. He looked back at his niece, smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said.

She smiled back.

END OF PART 1


End file.
